Actions Speak Louder
by HanariaBlack
Summary: [CHAPTER IV, AU, Draco/Harry] "Aku tidak percaya akhirnya kalian mengakui hubungan kalian! Aku tidak percaya!" seru Daphne dengan wajah sumringah. Mata hijau gelapnya berbinar, bibirnya yang berkilau tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, Draco, Potter, aku yakin Klub Jurnalistik akan memberiku honor melimpah kalau foto ini beredar di setiap mading!" RnR? :)
1. First Page: PROLOGUE

**Title: **Action Speaks Louder  
**Rate****d****:** T  
**Genre****s****: **Romance, Humour, Drama  
**Word****c****ount: **2,966  
**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry  
**Warning****s****:** Slash, light OOC, **AR  
****Setting:** AU/elseworld  
**Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Hullo, Hana disini! Makasih udah mau kesini! Kali ini setting-nya school, dengan Draco yang kelebihan ganteng dan karisma. Tadinya mau gak se-OOC ini, tapi OOC dibutuhkan untuk cerita.. 'kay, **Enjoy and Happy Reading! =)**

**Summary::** Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda nyaris sempurna yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Seluruh gadis –bahkan lelaki- akan takluk padanya. Kalau begitu, kenapa Potter bisa menahan pesonanya dan malah menolak perhatian Draco yang diinginkan banyak orang? Sepertinya Draco harus memperlakukan Potter dengan—'istimewa'. AU. RnR is lurve! 8D

**.**

**.**

**~o~o-o-o~o~**

**Harry Potter **_by_ J.K. Rowling

**Action Speaks Louder **_by_ HanariaBlack

**~o~o-o-o~o~**

**.**

**I**

**.**

"_Love means to commit oneself without guarantee, to give oneself completely in the hope that our love will produce love in the loved person. Love is an act of faith, and whoever is of little faith is also of little love."  
_—**Erich Fromm**

**I.**

**:: **p **r** _o_ **l** _o_ **g** _u_ _**e **_**::**

Draco Malfoy menguap bosan sambil menutup buku sejarah berbahasa Yunani yang dipesannya langsung dari Athena.

Hari ini adalah hari biasa. Hari normal. Hari yang akan berjalan tanpa rintangan, semulus aspal, dengan posisi Draco (tetap) sebagai murid dengan jumlah penggemar terbanyak di Akademi Slytherin.

Sekarang masih tujuh kurang lima, dan kelas masuk pada pukul setengah delapan. Kenapa Draco datang sepagi itu? Sederhana saja. Karena Draco cukup menikmati waktu duduk santai sendirian di kelas dibanding Manor-nya yang berdebu dan terasa terlalu familiar. Tidak terlalu berbeda, sebenarnya, tapi Draco sering merasa terhibur ketika melihat wajah murid-murid di kelasnya yang masih kusut karena bangun pagi-pagi lalu berusaha terlihat menarik di depan Draco.

"Drakiiiiieee~,"

Nah, murid pertama datang. Suara melengking milik gadis berambut cokelat di ambang pintu itu nama pemiliknya Pansy Parkinson. Pansy adalah gadis yang berisik dan berkedudukan sebagai '_The First Fan of Draco Malfoy'_, membuat Pansy memimpin klub tanpa nama yang dipenuhi orang-orang penggemar Draco, dan Pansy adalah tipe gadis yang terlalu fanatik pada Draco—sehingga mudah saja membuat Pansy melakukan apapun perintah yang Draco berikan.

"Pansy," balas Draco dengan nada setengah menyapa setengah menggerutu. Selain sisi negatif dekat-dekat Pansy seperti terganggu, ada sisi positifnya juga. Pansy tahan bergosip selama berjam-jam—entah lewat jejaring sosial atau langsung _face-to-face_—dan 80% gosipnya bisa memengaruhi sebuah nama baik seseorang. Jadi, kalau Draco baik-baik pada Pansy, Pansy otomatis akan ber-gosip-ria tentangnya dan nama baik Draco Malfoy akan tetap terjaga.

"Apa kabar, pacarku yang tampan, bangsawan, dan brilian?" tanya Pansy, menaruh tas tenteng hijau limaunya di atas meja di sebelah meja Draco, lalu mengambil bangku di samping Draco tanpa ba-bi-bu. "Tidur nyenyak kemarin malam?"

Draco membalas senyuman lebar Pansy dengan senyuman pendek. "Aku baik, terima kasih," jawab Draco singkat.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Pansy mendadak menggeserkan bangkunya dekat sekali, dan memeluk Draco erat. "Pacarku memang selalu dalam kondisi prima! Aku bangga memiliki pacar se-_perfect_ Draco!"

Draco memejamkan matanya, perlahan melepaskan pegangan Pansy dari tubuhnya. "Aku masih _single_, Pansy," kata Draco tenang.

Pansy tetap tersenyum, dan dari dekat Draco bisa melihat tebalnya lapisan _lip-gloss_ di bibir gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, kita jadian yuk, Drakie? Aku yakin banyak orang—"

"Aku menolak," kilah Draco, berusaha terdengar lembut, tapi hasilnya hanya setengah berhasil. Draco bosan mengoreksi panggilan 'Drakie' yang aneh dari Pansy, makanya ia mengabaikan panggilan itu. "Aku harus tetap fokus menekuni pelajaran agar aku bisa pergi belajar ke—"

"Aaaah, Dracooo," potong Pansy dengan bibir manyun. Draco nyaris memutar mata saking enegnya. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu pergi ke Inggris, atau Amerika, atau Jerman, hanya untuk belajar! Bukankah aku lebih berharga dibanding semua waktu belajarmu itu?"

_Kebalikannya. Waktu membaca—ingat, membaca, bukan belajar, karena semua materi tahun ini sudah kupelajari semuanya—jelas lebih berharga dibanding gadis benalu ini_, batin Draco. Tapi, demi masa depan nama baiknya, Draco memasang senyuman _gentleman_ untuk dipamerkannya pada Pansy. "Maaf, Pansy, tapi sepertinya aku lebih menyukai berhadapan dengan buku dibanding bertemu denganmu."

Entah karena senyuman keramatnya memberi efek membisukan atau Pansy memang sudah terbiasa menerima ucapan tajam berbalut senyum Draco, gadis itu malah terlihat seperti sedang bermimpi dengan cengiran bodoh.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, Drakie," bisik Pansy, dan dengan ajaibnya kembali menjauh dari Draco, masih nyengir-nyengir.

Draco menatap singkat Pansy dengan dahi mengerut, sebelum mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli dan membuka buku sejarah Yunani-nya kembali.

Belum saja lima menit membaca dan telinga Draco beristirahat dari pekikan lebay Pansy—

Bencana baru datang.

Sesuai prediksinya, serangan penggemar Draco yang lainnya.

"Dracoooooo!"

Nah, murid kedua. Gadis bermata hijau gelap, berpakaian _stylish_, dengan nama lengkap Daphne Greengrass. Untungnya, biarpun Daphne termasuk penggemarnya, tingkat kefanatikan Daphne masih jauh di bawah Pansy. Dengan suara yang tidak melengking. Juga memanggil Draco tanpa panggilan alay.

"Daphne," balas Draco, tersenyum tipis pada sosok gadis jangkung yang kini mendekati meja Draco. "Ada berita apa?"

Daphne bisa digunakan sebagai informan pribadi Draco. Gadis itu cerdas, pintar mendapatkan informasi, dan cukup cantik.

"Jangan tatap aku begitu," kata Daphne tiba-tiba sambil duduk di atas meja Draco. Kukunya yang dicat hitam menunjuk batang hidung Draco. "Aku mau mengatakan bahwa aku keluar secara resmi dari kumpulan penggemarmu itu."

Draco tidak kaget mendengarnya. Daphne memang bukan tipe yang loyal, tidak seperti Pansy yang fanatik berlebihan pada Draco. Tapi kenapa tadi Daphne memanggilnya dengan intonasi mirip para penggemar Draco? "Aku sudah memprediksikannya," balas Draco.

"Oke," kata Daphne, dan mulai menempelkan sidik jari-jemarinya dengan sidik jemari lainnya. Itu gaya khas yang menandakan pemberitahuan informasi pada Draco. "Aku ada berita hangat."

"Ceritakan," kata Draco.

"Tunggu. Saat aku menjadi bagian kumpulan penggemarmu itu, aku memang tidak minta bayaran," kata Daphne, dan mengedipkan matanya pada Draco. "Tapi sekarang, aku minta bayaran."

_Bayaran? Uang, maksud gadis itu? Urusan gampang_, pikir Draco merendahkan. "Terserah. Beritahu aku."

Daphne nyengir, "Dengar," katanya, sambil meniup kuku jarinya. "Akan ada murid pindahan. Asal tempatnya belum aku ketahui, tapi aku yakin pindahan itu dari luar Inggris."

Draco "Nama?"

Daphne tampak tidak yakin; terlihat dari alisnya yang mengerut. "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Potter. Dan nama kecilnya... Henry atau apalah itu. Henry Potter, mungkin."

Draco mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Aku tahu kau suka tantangan," kata Daphne, dan wajahnya mendekat. "Henry Potter ini punya otak yang mungkin sama briliannya sepertimu. Kudengar, Henry Potter memiliki medali emas olimpiade di beberapa bidang, dan berbakat dalam sepak bola. Beberapa orang bilang Potter pernah bertanding di luar Eropa."

_Menarik_, pikir Draco. Ia sering mengikuti olimpiade, dan tidak mengingat setiap nama peserta karena malas. "Apa kau yakin Potter bisa merebut posisiku sebagai murid terjenius di Slytherin?" tanya Draco, menopangkan dagunya di atas tangan, mata kelabunya menyinari ketertarikan.

"Err," Daphne melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Kurasa iya, kurasa tidak. Tapi aku yakin dia imbang kepintarannya denganmu."

Draco mengangguk lagi. Daphne biasanya memberi informasi yang akurat, dan mendengar Potter bisa menyaingi kejeniusannya adalah hal yang langka. Mungkin Draco bisa memiliki sedikit kesenangan yang berbeda di kehidupan datarnya ini?

"Oke," Draco tersenyum, dan ia bisa melihat pipi Daphne merona perlahan. "Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

Daphne mengangguk, tersenyum lemah dengan pipi makin merah, dan mengambil tempat duduknya yang berada dua bangku di kiri dari meja Draco.

Dan sesuai prediksinya, pasti Pansy akan protes kenapa Draco mau bicara lama-lama dengan Daphne.

"Drakiiiiiieee!" pekikan Pansy sudah dihalau Draco dengan memasang _headphone_ hitam yang segera ia sambungkan ke _MP3_ perak di sakunya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Greengraaaaass? Kok aku tidak diajaaaak?"

Oh, betapa bencinya Draco pada tipe gadis yang menarik-narik huruf vokal sehingga nada bicara mereka sangat melambai, manja, dan menjijikkan (3M).

"Berisik, Parkinson!" dari sela-sela lagu yang didengar Draco, suara Daphne menyuruh Pansy untuk diam. "Suaramu yang hancur membuat telingaku sakit!"

Tipikal Daphne. Draco beruntung memiliki informan semacam Daphne yang tidak kampungan seperti Pansy.

Draco mematikan _MP3_-nya setelah memastikan Daphne dan Pansy tidak lagi saling meneriakkan hinaan, lalu melirik Ron Weasley yang masuk ke kelas bersama dengan Neville Longbottom.

Wajah Weasley terlihat lemas, karena pacarnya, Hermione Granger, pindah sekolah ke Akademi Ravenclaw di Irlandia. Draco malah berbahagia, tentunya, karena Granger termasuk gadis yang cukup cerdas, dan tipe gadis yang cerewetnya sangat parah. Ketika Granger menjadi Ketua Kelas, telinga Draco pasti tersiksa karena Granger selalu berlebihan menjaga peraturan tetap di tempat.

"...Kau dengar kata Susan?" suara Weasley. Draco bisa menangkap suaranya karena Weasley duduk di belakangnya. "Katanya, nanti ada murid baru pindah kesini."

"Ya. Namanya Henry Potter, benar?" balas Longbottom, suaranya sedikit lebih kecil dari Weasley. Draco yakin Longbottom sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Weasley.

_Bagus, dua _idiot_ di belakangnya_, batin Draco sarkastis.

"Namanya Harry Porter, tahu," kata Weasley. "Menurutmu orang seperti apa anak baru itu?"

"Terserah. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang seperti apa Henry itu. Aku 'kan belum melihat wajahnya."

"Hmm. Benar juga."

_Dasar mahluk tanpa otak_, batin Draco. _Menilai orang dari wajah? Yang benar saja. Tidak semua orang bermuka polos itu polos dalamnya 'kan?_

Draco memutuskan untuk kembali membaca buku Yunani-nya, karena mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Weasley dan Longbottom itu sama seperti mendengar lenguhan sapi yang bersahut-sahutan. Weasley dan Longbottom bukan orang yang se-_level_ dengan Draco.

"Draco?"

Draco menyimpan bukunya karena jam dinding di depan kelas telah menunjukkan tujuh lewat sepuluh, dan merasa jenuh juga membaca buku yang sama sejak dua hari yang lalu, kemudian mendongak.

Wajah Theodore Nott menyambutnya, dan Draco tahu apa alasan Nott menyapanya dengan buku tulis di tangan, dan wajah memohon.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Tolong bantu aku mengerjakan tugas Matematika ini," kata Nott, terlihat malu dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi, tapi selalu saja meminta bantuan pada Draco.

Draco sedang merasa tidak berbaik hati hari ini. "Kau bisa memberiku apa?" tanya Draco, seringai perlahan membentuk sudut bibirnya.

Tatapan Nott yang memohon berubah menjadi agak keras. "Apa katamu?"

Draco merasa tidak bersalah. "Nott, aku merasa membantumu mengerjakan PR tidak memberiku keuntungan sedikitpun," kata Draco.

Nott tampak tersinggung mendengar ucapan Draco, lalu pemuda itu pergi setelah memberikan tatapan tajam pada manik Draco.

Draco membalas tatapan itu dengan inosen, lalu mendengus ketika Nott beralih ke meja Daphne. _Nott, Nott_, batin Draco dengan seringai. _Orang yang cukup bodoh. Kau pikir selama ini aku rela membantumu mengerjakan PR?_

Draco melepas _headphone_-nya, dan merasa bodoh sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak mengusir Nott dengan cara pura-pura mendengarkan lagu?

Detik jam berjalan, dan perlahan-lahan kelas mulai dipenuhi murid-murid. Ada Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, dan beberapa anak bodoh yang tidak akan berpengaruh kehadirannya, juga penggemar-penggemarnya yang datang sambil merona dan senyum-senyum ke arah Draco seperti Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott, dan Astoria Greengrass—sepupu Daphne.

Bel berdering, dan murid terakhir—Susan Bones—masuk. Beberapa menit dengan murid-murid di sekitar Draco mengobrol dengan ramainya, lalu Severus Snape masuk, dengan tampang masam dan kemejanya yang sangat gelap. Kelas mendadak sunyi. Draco bisa mendengar beberapa gadis membisikkan hinaan pada Severus tentang rambutnya yang berminyak, dan Draco memutar matanya.

_Ck. Apa karena rambut Severus terlihat seperti itu, mereka tidak bisa melihat seberapa jenius _Godfather_-nya?_

"Selamat untuk kalian yang telah datang ke kelas ini setelah belajar semalam, karena hari ini akan ada tes lisan mengenai studi yang telah diberikan dua minggu lalu."

Draco menyeringai, sementara murid-murid di sekitarnya berseru putus asa.

Severus mengangkat tangannya rendah, dan serentak kelas menjadi hening lagi.

"Sebelumnya, ada murid baru di kelas kita," jeda, dan Draco mengarahkan matanya ke pintu yang setengah terbuka. "Masuk," perintah Severus.

Pintu tidak bergeser, dan seorang pemuda agak kurus, berambut hitam berantakan dengan kacamata, muncul di depan pintu. Beberapa menertawakan kacamata bulatnya, beberapa menafsirkan arti dari rambut berantakannya, dan beberapa terdiam, seperti Draco.

Draco terhenyak di bangkunya. Banyak kalimat berkelebat di benaknya.

Apa ada mata sehijau itu? Benarkah itu Potter yang diberitakan Daphne?

Anak baru itu berjalan ke tengah kelas dengan agak gugup, dan Severus menepuk bahunya ketika anak itu telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Harry Potter," kata Severus memperkenalkan, dan ada tekanan tidak suka ketika pria itu menyebutkan nama keluarganya. "Pindahan dari Akademi Gryffindor cabang Prancis," jeda, dan seluruh mata murid-murid terarah pada Potter. "Siapa yang bersedia membagi bangkunya untuk Mr Potter?"

Draco tahu hanya bangkunyalah dan bangku Weasley yang kosong—karena Granger pindah sekolah. Oleh sebab itu, ketika mata Potter mengitari seisi ruang kelasnya, Draco menatap intens manik hijau itu, dan pandangan Potter membeku ke arahnya. Perlahan, masih memegang erat tatapan Potter, Draco berdiri, dan berkata,

"Saya bersedia duduk sebangku dengan Potter, sir."

Seluruh mata langsung membelalak menatap ke arah postur Draco yang berdiri tegak, dan gadis-gadis di kelas mengeluarkan suara tidak percaya.

"Draco!" bisikan Pansy terdengar histeris di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau mau—lakukan—_itu_?"

Dengan bijak Draco mengabaikan bisikan kecemburuan Pansy, dan membalas tatapan Severus yang datar menembus matanya dengan tenang.

"Mr Potter," suara Severus membuat beberapa pasang mata beralih dari Draco. "Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Mr Malfoy. Dan Mr Malfoy," pasang biji hitam itu kembali menatapnya, "Kau bisa duduk kembali."

Draco mengangguk, melirik Potter yang berjalan agak gugup ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum sopan pada _Godfather_-nya. "Terima kasih, Mr Snape."

Severus hanya kembali ke mejanya yang dipelitur, dan pelajaran dimulai setelah Potter duduk di sebelahnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran, tidak ada yang bicara selain seringai kemenangan Draco yang hadir tanpa suara.

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat berdering.

Draco memasukkan buku Kimia-nya, dan segera memutar bangkunya untuk menghadap pemuda berambut gelap yang kini masih menulis di _notes_-nya. Draco memperhatikan bagaimana Potter menulis dengan agak berantakan tapi tetap terbaca, poni berantakannya yang mencuat dan sebagian menutup keningnya, dan...

Bagaimana Potter menggigit bibirnya dengan mata terfokus pada tulisannya.

_Tidak buruk juga_, pikir Draco. Potter memiliki wajah yang sedikit manis, dan zamrud adalah perhiasan yang diharga mahal oleh Draco.

Terlebih, Potter, sesuai berita Daphne, memiliki otak seencer dirinya.

Apakah Draco pernah menemukan orang yang nyaris bisa memiliki kualitas tinggi seperti Potter? Granger, _mungkin_, tapi gadis itu memiliki wajah yang tidak menarik, dan giginya terlalu besar.

Sementara pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini—nyaris memiliki dua pertiga tipe yang Draco incar.

Ketika mata hijau cemerlang yang sejak awal menarik perhatiannya bergulir untuk menatapnya dari dekat—Draco bisa melihat garis keemasan samar di sekitar pupilnya—suara asing yang sangat pelan terdengar dari gerakan bibir yang sedari tadi digigit gigi seri.

"Maaf," kata Potter, aksen Prancis-nya cukup kental, tatapannya tajam dan bingung bersamaan. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Draco tersenyum di bibirnya, dan tertawa dalam hati. Sesuai rencananya. Draco akan membuat Potter berada di bawahnya, sehingga Draco akan tetap menjadi orang paling brilian dan paling populer di Akademi Slytherin.

"Tidak, kurasa," Draco memangku dagunya dengan siku di atas meja, mata kelabunya menatap lurus Potter. "Tapi, aku ingin bertanya."

Potter tampak tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diberikan Draco. Pemuda itu menutup _notes_-nya, dan menaruh buku-bukunya di loker yang tersedia di bawah meja. "Silakan bertanya."

Draco memasang senyuman yang paling bisa melelehkan hati para gadis, dan pasti bisa membawa rona merah ke pipi Potter, "Kenapa kau bisa indah sekali?" tanya Draco dengan nada menggoda.

"..." hening. Potter menatapnya seolah Draco hanyalah orang yang tidak penting. "...Bisa kau ulang?"

Draco ternganga dalam hati. Kenapa pipi Potter tidak merah? Kenapa Potter tidak tampak malu? Kenapa Potter malah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar? "Kau indah. Kau orang yang cantik bagaikan pahatan berlian di tengah lautan bebatuan." kata Draco, sengaja menambahkan kalimat yang berlebihan.

Tatapan Potter tidak berubah, tetap datar.

Draco menatap manik-manik hijau itu dengan mata agak membesar. Dalam seumur hidupnya, tak satupun orang yang tak bisa menahan rona merah di pipi akibat serangan senyuman (plus kalimat terakhir tadi) sejuta watt-nya. Tidak pernah.

Dan Potter adalah orang pertama yang bisa menahan pesonanya. Mustahil.

"Maaf, Malfoy, tapi, kurasa perkataanmu itu tidak berguna," kata Potter tenang, dan senyuman malu-malu atau tatapan penuh kekaguman tak muncul barang sedikitpun. Draco merasa terhina. "Apa ada yang kau ingin bicarakan lagi? Aku harus pergi."

Draco tertegun sejenak, sebelum menyinggungkan senyuman yang bisa menutupi gemuruh gunung meletus dalam benaknya. "Tidak," jawab Draco, memalsukan nada bicaranya agar tetap terdengar senang. "Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya, Potter."

Potter bangkit berdiri setelah membuat mejanya lebih rapi. Ia mengangguk, tidak menatap ke arah Draco, lalu meninggalkan mejanya dengan langkah agak lambat, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang masih bertahan di kelas menatap ke arahnya.

Draco melirik pensil yang masih di atas mejanya, lalu meraih batangnya.

Dalam hati, Draco benar-benar gondok akan perlakuan Potter yang tidak menghargai orang seberharga, setinggi derajatnya, setampan, dan semenarik Draco.

Apa yang bisa membuat Potter tahan akan pesonanya? Kenapa Potter malah tidak tertarik? Kenapa Potter malah tidak peduli? Potter meremehkannya. Potter mengganggap Draco bagaikan murid _biasa saja_.

Potter orang yang arogan.

Pensil di tangan Draco patah akibat genggamannya yang terlalu keras.

Draco Malfoy _bukan_ orang yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Draco menatap titik dimana Potter terakhir terlihat—di ambang pintu—lalu ke arah bangku tempat duduknya di sebelah Draco. Potter telah mendapatkan banyak kehormatan—diminta duduk sebangku, disapa, diberi senyuman, diajak bicara, sampai dipuji dengan senyuman terbaiknya yang paling bisa meluluhkan hati orang manapun.

Dan Potter menganggapnya orang yang tidak patut diperhitungkan, dengan menatapnya datar, pergi, tanpa memandang ke arah Draco.

Draco memejamkan matanya, menenangkan _mental_-nya yang sempat rusak akibat penolakan Potter, lalu membuka mata bersamaan hela nafas yang panjang. _Rileks, Draco._

"Draaaaakiiiiiiee!"

Indah sekali. Pansy dengan panggilan aneh dan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga. Apakah hari ini dirancang khusus untuk membuat Draco naik darah?

"Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco!" seruan beruntun Pansy sampai di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Potter duduk di sebelahmu? Kenapa? Sejak dulu aku menginginkan duduk di sebelahmu tapi kau memberikan tempat untuk Potter dengan—"

"Berisik, Pansy," desis Draco, memotong curhatan Pansy yang disertai air mata buaya. Ia berpikir sejenak, menjernihkan otaknya, dan akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah ide yang mungkin bisa meredakan kegondokannya terhadap Potter.

Sebuah seringai melekuk di bibirnya, dan Draco mengubahnya menjadi senyuman tampan untuk Pansy.

Protes demi protes Pansy memudar, dan sekarang gadis itu membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman gigi cemerlang.

"Pansy," Draco menyebutkan nama gadis itu dengan lembut, "Maukah kau membantuku mengurus murid baru itu?"

**.**

**.**

**~ te be se ~**

**Hana's Footnote:: **WAAAA multichap baru! *menghindar dari timpukan bambu runcing* Tercipta dari plotbunny yang dengan parahnya minta ditulis terus. Gimana, gimana? Ancur? Aneh? Silakan tuangkan komentar pembaca sekalian di kotak review **:D** btw, Hana udah nulis second page-nya, tinggal tunggu respon reviewer #bow

Reviews always keep my typing on!

**Peyukcium,**

**-Hana,**

Finished: July 7, 2012.


	2. Second Page: Nails

**Word****c****ount: **3,486  
**Warning****s****:** Slash, light OOC, iklan beberapa hal yang Hana disclaim, **AR  
****Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Thank you so muuuch untuk waktu membaca, review, favs, dan alerts kalian! Hana berusaha ngelanjutin nih **:)** kalo ada yang keberatan baca fic shonen-ai pas puasa; tolong baca fic ini pas abis buka aja yah. Hehehe.** Enjoy and Happee Reading!**

S_e_c_o_nd P_a_ge

— _o_f —

**A**ction **S**peaks **L**ouder

**II.**

**:: **N_ai_ls**::**

"_Pansy," Draco menyebutkan nama gadis itu dengan lembut, "Maukah kau membantuku mengurus murid baru itu?"_

* * *

Draco datang pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit hari ini, dan sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya. Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya merona karena menurut mereka wajah Draco menjadi 40% lebih tampan, dan beberapa lainnya membalas seringai Draco karena berpikir Draco pasti sedang memikirkan mereka.

Betapa GR-nya pikiran gadis-gadis berotak udang itu...

Melewati lorong sampai ke pintu kelasnya, Draco telah mengabaikan beragam tatapan yang dilayangkan murid sekitar akibat seringainya, mendiamkan panggilan-panggilan sok mesra yang sama sekali tidak menarik dari para penggemarnya, dan saat mendorong pintu kelasnya, Pansy telah menyambutnya—bersama Daphne yang terlihat cuek di sebelahnya sambil memegang kipas hijau bercorak batik dari Indonesia.

"Drakie!" Pansy menyerukan nama panggilan anehnya, lalu tersenyum manis pada Draco. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta kemarin!"

Draco mengangguk dengan bangga. _Ternyata Pansy bisa sangat berguna_, batinnya dengan tawa licik. Matanya melirik Daphne, dan gadis itu segera memberikan senyuman bermakna pada Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sepeduli _ini_ pada si anak-baru-Potter," komentar Daphne.

Draco hanya tersenyum penuh arti—seringainya sudah dilenyapkan—sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya yang masih kosong.

"Dia membuatku kesal. Itu saja," ucap Draco sambil menunjuk kursi di sebelahnya dengan pergerakan dagu. Daphne duduk di atas mejanya, sementara Pansy tampak menginginkan dipangku oleh Draco—yang tentunya, tidak akan pernah Draco lakukan dengan sukacita.

"Kesal?" tanya Pansy, ada nada puas yang kentara di tiap bait perkataannya. Heh, gadis itu masih cemburu rupanya. "Sudah kubilang, orang setampan Drakie-ku tidak perlu menawarkan bangku untuk Potter. Adanya kau kena bencana 'kan?"

"Bukan begitu, Parkinson," kilah Daphne judes, menyelamatkan Draco yang malas mengoreksi kesalahpahaman Pansy. "Draco kesal karena Potter menolaknya, bukan karena membawa kesialan pada Draco. Dan 'Drakie-mu'? _Stop dreaming, will ya_?"

Pansy menatap Daphne galak, dan mulutnya terbuka siap melancarkan perkataan maut semacam hinaan. Akan tetapi, Draco telah mendahuluinya,

"Darimana kau tahu Potter menolakku?" tanya Draco, kadang terhibur sendiri dengan bagaimana Daphne selalu _update_ tentang hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak menjadi berita umum.

"_Dear_, aku punya caraku sendiri," jawab Daphne dengan senyuman manis. "Potter menganggapmu seperti orang yang tidak penting 'kan?"

Draco tertawa kecil. Daphne memang sedikit spesial. Ia mau saja menjadikan Daphne sebagai pacarnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyukai gadis _stylish_ itu. Entah apa. "Bagus, Daphne, tapi kusarankan agar kau menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat agar tidak ada sedikitpun informasi yang terdengar di telinga orang lain."

"Kau pikir aku ember; kalau bocor tumpah semua? Tidak akan," kata Daphne sambil menggeleng bangga. "Tapi, mungkin Parkinson bisa bocor. Dia 'kan berisik."

Pansy mulai marah-marah pada Daphne dengan berlebihan, sementara Daphne membalasnya dengan desisan benci. Untunglah Daphne mengajak Pansy adu mulut di luar kelas—mungkin mereka akan memulai sesi jambak-menjambak di lapangan?—sehingga suasana kelas hening lagi. Hanya ada Weasley di belakang Draco yang tampak tertidur di atas meja beralaskan lipatan lengannya, Nott sibuk mengerjakan PR-nya bersama Zabini, dan beberapa murid yang mengobrol membentuk lingkaran di pojok kelas.

Draco menghela nafas, sementara tangannya membuka tas untuk menyiapkan buku pelajaran bel pertama di kolong lokernya. Matanya melirik meja di sebelahnya, dan seringai melebar di bibirnya.

_Kerja bagus, Pansy._

Sesuai yang Draco minta, Pansy telah memasang paku-paku di daerah meja Potter dan mengganti kursi Potter dengan kursi nyaris roboh yang ada di pojok kelas.

_Aku ingin melihatnya, Potter, bagaimana ekspresimu di balik wajah datar itu..._

Dengan santai, Draco mengeluarkan buku berbahasa Yunani-nya yang kemarin belum sempat dihabiskannya karena Potter selalu terpikir olehnya; bagaimana wajah Potter jika Draco berhasil membuatnya merona, bagaimana wajah Potter jika Draco membuatnya malu, bagaimana wajahnya.. bagaimana ekspresinya.. betapa Draco menginginkan Potter tidak berwajah sedatar tembok lagi.

Sekarang pukul tujuh lewat dua-puluh lima, dan para murid berdatangan untuk duduk di kelas. Longbottom, Brown... lalu Potter tepat di belakang mereka. Berwajah datar dengan seragam yang tidak terlalu rapi, sama seperti kemarin.

Brown memberikannya kedipan centil meng'eneg'kan yang membuat mata Draco nyaris mengalami iritasi ringan, dan Potter mendekat untuk duduk di bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Draco.

"Pagi, Potter," sapa Draco dengan senyuman _charming_. Ia berusaha tidak membuat senyumnya terlalu lebar karena Potter bisa saja curiga.

Potter meliriknya sedetik lalu mengangguk, kemudian duduk di atas kursinya yang nyaris roboh.

Betul dugaannya, kursi itu seketika berderik nyaring, membuat beberapa perhatian tertuju ke arah Potter. Potter berdiri, memandang bangkunya datar, lalu menatap Draco.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menukar bangkunya?" tanya Potter tanpa preamble, aksen Prancis sama kentalnya seperti kemarin, dan Draco merasa Potter sudah tidak asing dengan tindak kriminal berupa menukar bangku bagus ke yang jelek.

Draco mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Aku tidak melihat ada yang menukar bangkumu," jawab Draco. Itu benar 'kan? Draco hanya mengetahui penukaran bangkunya, bukan melihat bagaimana bangku Potter ditukar.

Potter memandangnya tenang, tapi Draco melihat ada ketidakpercayaan di dasar matanya.

"Duduk saja," kata Draco dengan nada menyarankan. "Biarpun terlihat rapuh begitu, tubuh kurusmu tidak akan memberi beban yang terlalu berat untuk bangkunya."

Kali ini, Draco bersumpah ia melihat Potter memandangnya tajam.

Potter menarik kursinya, mengganti dengan kursi tak terpakai yang sedikit lebih baik di pojok ruangan, sementara pasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Ketika Potter telah duduk di bangkunya yang sudah diganti, Miss McGonnagall, pengajar Bahasa di jam pertama, masuk dengan wajah tertarik tegas, yang mungkin diakibatkan oleh tingkat kedisiplinan super tingginya.

"Selamat pagi," kata McGonnagall, matanya mengelilingi murid-murid yang terdiam—karena tidak ada yang _pernah_ berani bicara ketika McGonagall bersuara. "Silakan kumpulkan tugas dua hari lalu di atas meja."

Draco mengeluarkan tugasnya, menaruhnya dengan rapi di atas meja, dan Potter di sebelahnya sedang mengaduk-aduk tas. Draco menangkap dua paku yang ada di pinggir meja—pasti didesain Pansy agar menggores luka di lengan Potter—dan lengan Potter berkali-kali nyaris menyentuh pakunya, namun tetap selamat. Draco terus memperhatikan, sampai Potter membalik tas, dan paku itu merobek tasnya juga menggores lengan Potter. Hampir mengenai nadinya di bawah telapak tangan.

"Ah," desis Potter sangat pelan, dan Draco bahagia bisa mendengar rintihan Potter yang selembut bisikan. Pasti lumayan sakit, karena darah mulai mengisi goresan di lengannya.

Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Potter, lalu berbisik, "Ada apa dengan tanganmu, Potter?"

Potter mengabaikan pertanyaannya, dan masih memegangi lengannya dengan upaya bisa menahan aliran darahnya.

"Mr Malfoy," mendadak suara McGonagall terdengar di sampingnya, dengan tangan terulur. "Tugasmu?"

Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya, tersenyum pada wanita itu, seraya memberikan buku tugasnya pada McGonagall. McGonagall memeriksa sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Kerja bagus, Mr Malfoy," puji McGonagall seperti biasanya. Mata hijau berkacamata McGonagall berpindah ke Potter yang telah mengeluarkan tugasnya—cepat sekali. "Kau murid baru?"

Potter mengangguk, dan Draco tahu Potter sedang menderita akibat paku yang melukai lengannya. Apakah paku yang ditancapkan Pansy karatan? Kalau iya, Draco akan membuat gadis itu menyesal karena membuat Potter nyaris tetanus.

McGonagall mengambil tugas yang berada di atas meja, memeriksanya lebih lama dibanding memeriksa tugas Draco, lalu mengintip Potter lewat buku tugasnya.

"Kau murid yang cerdas.. Mr Potter," kata McGonagall setelah melirik nama yang tertera di tugasnya, dan Draco sekarang percaya bahwa Potter itu memang saingannya, karena pelajaran kemarin hanya materi tanpa soal-soal yang bisa menghasilkan nilai. "Kerja bagus. Pertahankan. Selamat datang, Mr Potter."

Potter tersenyum singkat pada McGonagall, dan Draco terpaku sejenak melihat senyuman itu. "Terima kasih, Miss McGonagall."

McGonagall tersenyum tipis, sebelum matanya menangkap lengan Potter yang disembunyikan di bawah meja. "Kau memegang sesuatu, Mr Potter?"

Potter tampak kaget, dan Draco sama kagetnya. Apa McGonagall punya insting yang (sangat) tajam? Atau mata elang sampai bisa menangkap hal setidak penting itu? Sebelum Potter sempat bicara—yang pasti menyangkal dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jujur—Draco telah membuka mulutnya.

"Lengannya berdarah, Miss," kata Draco licin. Ia melirik Potter, dan mata hijau itu menatapnya menyipit. Draco memberinya tatapan lurus, dan menarik lengan Potter agar lengannya bisa dilihat, "Apa saya boleh mengantarkannya ke UKS?"

Beberapa murid yang bisa melihat luka Potter menarik nafas tajam, kaget dengan banyaknya darah yang sekarang luka Potter keluarkan—Pansy pasti tengah menahan tawanya— sementara McGonagall terlihat agak bingung.

"Baiklah," kata McGonagall pada akhirnya, seberkas nada khawatir mengait di suaranya, tapi Draco tahu McGonagall tidak menyukai absennya murid cemerlang semacam Draco (dan Potter) di kelasnya. "Antar Mr Potter ke UKS, Mr Malfoy."

Draco mengangguk, lalu berdiri sambil menarik tangan Potter yang, hebatnya, terasa lembut. "Dengan senang hati," kata Draco, lalu memimpin jalan keluar kelas.

Setelah mereka agak jauh dari pintu kelas, Potter menarik tangannya hingga lepas dari genggaman Draco agak kasar, lalu memegangi lengannya seolah sentuhan Draco itu racun mematikan yang mendidih.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Potter, tapi nadanya lebih ke datar. Dan dingin.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Draco, tahu maksud Potter, tapi sok polos. Membuat Potter kesal mungkin bisa menguntungkan Draco.

Potter memindahkan tatapannya dari mata Draco ke dinding-dinding berpualam hitam dengan corak petak-petak di sampingnya. "Kau yang memasang paku itu. Kau sengaja menawarkan diri menemaniku. Kau berbohong."

Draco agak kesulitan mengartikan nada suara Potter, juga terhibur dengan Potter yang cepat sekali mengambil keputusan bahwa Draco-lah dalangnya. "Bukan aku yang memasangnya," nyata. Tapi juga diselubungi dusta. "Dan aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu."

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Potter, masih tidak menatapnya, membuat Draco memandang tengkuk pucatnya yang mengintip dari rimbunan rambut liar sehitam langit malam. "Seharusnya aku menolak duduk denganmu."

Draco memprediksi Potter akan menolaknya lagi, tapi ia tidak percaya Potter tidak menginginkan duduk bersamanya. Seluruh murid berkeinginan menjadi teman sebangkunya; dan Potter? Sudah gratis, masih ingin pindah. "Kenapa?" tanya Draco, merasa kesal, karena ditolak adalah hal yang dibencinya. Draco adalah orang yang _menolak_, bukan sebaliknya. "Semua orang selalu ingin duduk di sebelahku."

Kali ini Potter menatapnya, dan mata hijau itu kering seperti gurun. "Bukan berarti jika semua orang ingin duduk di sebelahmu, aku juga ingin," kata Potter pelan, tapi menusuk. "Aku tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin duduk di sebelahmu."

Amarah mulai menggerogoti tenggorokannya perlahan. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Potter."

Potter membuang muka lagi, dan tidak membuka mulut, jawaban masih belum terdengar. Mereka berbelok, dan Draco menatap sisi wajah Potter kesal.

"Jawab, Potter," gerutu Draco.

"Apa kau terbiasa mendapatkan hal-hal yang kau inginkan?" Potter malah bertanya, dan suaranya menghina. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Cukup, Draco tidak bisa menahannya. Ia menghadap Potter cepat, dan menahan tubuh Potter menempel di dinding, menjepitnya di antara kedua tangannya yang berada di samping kepala Potter.

"_Jawab_—aku," Draco mendesiskan ucapannya, menekan tiap kata dengan nada perintah. "Jangan cerewet."

Potter tidak terlihat takut atau apa. Pemuda itu malah menatapnya dengan dingin, dan ia membuang muka tidak peduli—menyakiti harga diri Draco yang tidak pernah diabaikan.

"Kau tidak berhak memerintahku," gumam Potter.

Draco menghela tajam, dan tangan kanannya yang di sebelah Potter berpindah untuk meraih dagunya, menarik pandangan Potter agar membalasnya. "_Jawab_," ulang Draco lebih mengintimidasi.

Mata Potter yang hijau sekarang makin terang, penuh dengan emosi yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan dingin itu. "Aku menolak."

**Menolak**, kata Potter.

Draco tidak percaya ada seseorang yang dengan lantang menolaknya, dan ia melepas dagu Potter kasar.

"Kau harus tetap duduk di sebelahku."

Potter menatapnya bingung yang bercampur dengan kemarahan. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa," kata Potter, lalu melirik tajam tangan Draco yang berada di sebelah kepalanya. "Aku benci dipenjara."

Berikutnya, tanpa tanda apapun, Draco merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya. Potter menendang perutnya dengan gerakan yang dikenali Draco sebagai savate—_kickboxing_ dari Prancis—dan tubuhnya nyaris tumbang akibat tendangan tadi. Draco refleks memegangi perutnya, dan mundur untuk menatap Potter.

Potter di depannya tampak tenang, dan Draco akhirnya sadar bahwa Potter tidak hanya pintar akademis, tapi bela dirinya juga.

Ini pertama kalinya Draco ditendang langsung oleh orang yang ahli savate.

Dan pertama kali juga Draco merasa sangat tertarik—sangat, _sangat_, _**sangat**_ tertarik—pada seseorang.

Perlahan, seringai melengkung di bibirnya bersama pandangan menajam mirip predator.

"Kau bukan cuma jenius, rupanya," komentar Draco, dan posisi tubuhnya tegak kembali. Tendangan dari Potter awalnya menyakitkan, tapi cepat sembuh. "Kau menarik, indah, kau menendangku, dan kau—"

_Kau adalah orang pertama yang menjadi tantangan terbesar yang pernah kuhadapi. Menolakku, tanpa ekspresi, dan menyerangku_.

Itulah sambungan perkataan Draco yang menggema di benaknya.

Potter tetap berdiri tanpa sepatah kata, sedangkan Draco masih menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia menatap Potter tajam, dengan seringai masih tertera di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku dengan baik, Potter," kata Draco, dan seringai melembut menjadi senyuman yang hanya untuk Potter. "Aku akhirnya tahu pernyataan 'keindahan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata'."

Potter mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain, lalu kembali menghadap Draco tanpa semburat merah di pipinya. Draco berani bertaruh bahwa tadi pipi Potter memerah—hanya saja pemuda itu pintar menyembunyikannya.

"Aku heran denganmu," kata Potter, dan suaranya mirip bisikan, penuh tanda tanya yang hadir transparan. "Kenapa kau mau repot bicara yang tidak penting pada orang asing sepertiku?"

"Karena kau sangat indah di mataku," jawab Draco tanpa jeda barang sedetikpun. Ia sudah terbiasa bicara dusta seakan ia mengatakan kejujuran. Tapi, mungkin mengatai Potter adalah orang yang indah itu bukan kebohongan seluruhnya. "Karena aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menyaingiku. Yang bisa membuatku tidak bosan," Draco menghela dengan senyuman, "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu."

Potter tidak menatapnya datar dan kosong seperti saat pertama Draco memujinya. Melainkan, pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi agak ngeri, dengan alis hitam bertaut dan mulut mengerucut seakan baru menelan air selokan.

"Kau menjijikkan," kata Potter, sekali lagi mirip bisikan, tapi nada bicaranya tidak datar—melainkan penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Draco merasa dirinya tengah dilindas truk enam-belas roda di jalan penuh kerikil sampai tubuhnya setipis kertas akibat penghinaan yang dilancarkan Potter dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Kau..." suara Draco bergetar, dan penuh ketidakpercayaan juga. Potter sudah tidak waras—orang nyaris _perfect_ sejenis Draco dibilang—dibilang _**menjijikkan**_? Kalau orang tampan dan karismatik semacam Draco _**menjijikkan**_, orang bermuka jelek seperti Weasley dibilang apa, kalau begitu?

"Tunggu," suara Potter yang lebih keras sedikit terdengar dari celah-celah penderitaan harga diri Draco. "Apa aku _juga_ orang pertama yang mengataimu menjijikkan?"

Draco menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menstabilkan gedung dari berlian bernama harga diri di benaknya, dan melepaskannya setenang mungkin. Draco bersumpah, mulai detik ini, ia benci kata yang berbunyi, 'menjijikkan'.

"Potter, hal semacam mengatakan aku adalah orang yang—" Draco tidak tega mengatai diri sendiri. Narsis, memang, tapi Draco sangat _irresistible_. "—seperti katamu itu, tidak akan memberimu apapun."

"Tapi kau memang menjijikkan. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orang yang secara terang-terangan bicara sepertimu."

"Aku bicara begitu karena keindahanmu sangat memancar."

"...Tuh, kau mulai lagi," gerutu Potter gelap.

Draco berjalan mendekat ke arah Potter, dan berhenti sesaat untuk memastikan Potter sedang tidak menyiapkan tendangan savate yang kedua. Melihat Potter hanya berdiri dengan menatapnya curiga, Draco mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya dan melangkah lagi.

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah dipuji itu—"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," potong Potter, suaranya kecil, dan Draco bertanya-tanya apakah Potter memiliki masalah dengan pita suaranya.

Baiklah, mungkin Draco harus menjeda sesi menyerang langsung Potter dengan lidah manisnya—_perkataan gombal_, maksudnya.

"Oke, kalau kau menganggap perkataanku berlebihan, aku akan menguranginya," kata Draco dengan nada menenangkan. Ia harus berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan Potter, lalu merendahkan harga diri Potter agar Draco tetap bisa muncul sebagai manusia tertampan, termenarik, terbrilian di Slytherin. Mungkin Draco akan merambah ke media hiburan agar wajahnya jadi lebih terkenal, suatu saat nanti. "Ayo, UKS, sekarang."

"Aku tidak ingin jalan berdampingan denganmu."

Draco menurunkan tangannya yang terangkat untuk meraih Potter, dan mendengus sok tidak peduli, "Apapun untukmu," kata Draco jaim, sambil menggigiti batu kali di benaknya.

* * *

Potter pergi ke luar kelas saat bel istirahat berdering, dan Draco segera menoleh ke arah Daphne.

"Bagaimana dengan _trip_ ke UKS-nya, Draco?" tanya Daphne, mendahului Draco bicara.

Draco terdiam, memandangi kipas di tangan Daphne, "Mulus," jawab Draco, tidak menginginkan Daphne untuk tahu bahwa Potter mengatainya... menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak percaya," komentar Daphne sambil tertawa, lalu melirik Pansy yang masih sibuk menulis dengan gusar di atas lembaran kertasnya. "Aku bersyukur Parkinson kena hukuman karena terkikik-kikik tadi."

Pansy mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot ke arah Daphne, bolpoin _pink_ bergemerincing saat tangan kanannya menunjuk Daphne, "_Go to hell_, Greengrass!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyuruhku pergi ke neraka. Pergi saja sendiri," tambah Daphne cuek.

Draco segera menulikan diri dari makian-makian yang silih berganti keluar dari mulut Pansy dan Daphne, lalu bangkit berdiri setelah mengantongi ponsel hitam miliknya. Draco melangkah keluar, dan bersyukur Pansy masih ribut dengan Greengrass.

Draco tidak sering keluar saat istirahat. Biasanya, ia mengurung diri dari dunia dengan _headphone_ sambil membaca buku yang dengan asal ia pilih dari perpus di Manor.

Tapi karena Potter keluar kelas, Draco dengan senang hati akan mengekorinya untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Potter di luar jam pelajaran.

Draco segera menghampiri seorang gadis berkacamata besar yang berdiri sendirian, lalu memasang senyuman memesona,

"Selamat siang," sapa Draco setelah melirik jam tangannya. "Lihat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan, dengan kacamata, dan pakaian tidak sempurna?"

Pipi gadis itu memerah, ia menunduk, lalu mengangguk. Jemarinya yang tadi terkulai akibat senyuman Draco tertunjuk ke tikungan koridor yang jarang murid karena mengarah langsung ke lapangan belakang tak terpakai, "K-kesana," jawab gadis itu. "Namanya.. Harry 'kan?"

Seingatnya, Potter tidak memakai _nametag_ atau apa pun yang menunjukkan identitasnya. Terlebih, Potter itu tipe penyendiri. "Benar. Boleh tahu darimana kau mengetahui namanya?"

Gadis itu makin memerah, "A-ada seorang pemuda memanggil-manggil namanya," kata gadis itu. "L-lalu orang yang bernama Harry itu berbalik seakan terpanggil, tapi tidak b-berhenti berjalan."

Draco mengangguk, memikirkan siapa orang yang sok kenal begitu pada Potter. Senyuman kembali melebarkan bibirnya, dan Draco berterima kasih pada gadis gagap itu. "Informasimu sangat membantu. Trims."

Gadis gagap terhuyung seakan mau pingsan, dan mengangguk sangat cepat. Draco segera meninggalkannya, membuat perkataan terakhir gadis gagap tidak tertangkap telinganya.

Sekarang, waktunya untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang memanggil-manggil (nama kecil) Pott—

"DRAAAAKEEEEEY!"

Draco menahan dengusan nafas kesal di hatinya, lalu berbalik untuk menemukan sumber pekikan mengerikan (dengan penyebutan nama super salah) yang penuh kekaguman itu.

Chevalier Smith. Gadis berambut merah gelap yang selalu mengirim _SMS_ tidak berguna (baca: gombal, seperti; 'rembulan tetap menggantung, dan cintaku tetap berlayar menuju hatimu'—Draco langsung men-_delete_ _SMS_ Chevy sesegera mungkin) pada Draco setiap malam dari dua tahun yang lalu, dan masih sering mengajaknya _dating_ setiap malam minggu.

"Chevy," sapa Draco penuh ketidak-ikhlasan, tapi tetap terdengar sopan. "Selamat siang."

Chevy tersenyum lebar, mata ber-_mascara_-nya mengedip ganjen, lalu memeluk lengan Draco tanpa aba-aba dengan jemari yang dilingkari banyak cincin seperti dukun.

"Selamat siang, _tampan_," sapa gadis cebol itu balik, dan Draco segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan bibir jontor Chevy yang maju untuk mengecup pipinya. Gadis itu nyengir. "Aku senang kau memanggilku dengan panggilan akrab kita, Drakey."

_Aku memanggilmu begitu supaya lebih singkat dan tidak membuang waktu,_ gerutu Draco dalam hati. "Tentu," balas Draco. "Maaf, tapi aku harus per—"

"Jangan terburu-buru, _please_," kata Chevy manja, mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Draco. Draco bersumpah untuk menggosok tiga kali lengannya dengan sabun bau melati sepulang sekolah. "Kau tidak merindukanku? Kita sudah dua hari tidak saling tatap muka! Aku sampai menangis kemarin malam memikirkanmu..."

Seriously, batin Draco _sweatdropped_, _Berlebihan sekali penggemarnya ini. Kadang punya banyak penggemar itu mengganggu juga, ya?_ "Bukan begitu, Chevy. Tapi aku punya urusan yang lebih penting," kata Draco, dan tatapannya nyaris mengancam. _Kau mengganggu. Cepat pergi agar aku bisa mengejar Potter._

Chevy melepas pelukannya pada lengan Draco, dan menghela nafas berat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sudah maju. Bibir Chevy jontor karena gadis itu terlalu sering berciuman dengan orang lain. Draco mendengarnya dari Daphne. "Baiklah, Chevy akan memaafkan Drakey."

_Siapa yang minta maaf kepadamu?_ batin Draco keki. _Rileks, Draco, Chevy harus tetap berada di pihakmu agar popularitas tinggi tetap di tangan_. "Trims, Chevy," kata Draco, dan segera melangkah menjauh dari mahluk jontor (berbibir maju) jejadian itu. Kalau disuruh memilih Pansy atau Chevy, Draco pastinya akan memilih Pansy. Setidaknya Pansy itu tidak mengumbar bibirnya secara murahan.

Draco menyusuri koridor yang mengarah ke lapangan yang tidak terpakai lagi (karena lapangannya terlalu kecil, dan Slytherin sudah membangun stadion pribadi di samping sekolah) lalu melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sosok Potter di antara sedikit murid yang berada di sana.

Draco mendapatkan Potter, yang tengah berdiri sambil mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, di pojok sebelah pohon beringin. Kakinya sudah akan berjalan mendekat ketika matanya menangkap sosok lain yang lebih tinggi di sebelah Potter. Draco mengamatinya—pemuda itu memiliki rambut cokelat kemerahan, seragamnya tanpa cacat dari kejauhan—dan kini mendekat ke arah Potter untuk merebut ponsel yang jelas tengah digunakan Potter.

Draco tidak pernah melihat manusia itu.

Siapa manusia di sebelah Potter?

* * *

**~ TeBeSe ~**

**Hana's Footnote:: **Khusus di-update untuk para reviewer dan pembaca! *nunduk terima kasih* Hana ga nyangka bisa dapet respon positif... ohya...karena Hana nggak ngedit isi fic-nya, tolong dimaafkan kalau ada hal yang agak menjurus karena Hana nulisnya sebelum puasa. Kalo ga ada hal menjurusnya sih baguslah *sebenernya luping ada apa kagak /plak okedeh. Err Hana lagi krisis kepercayaan diri ini... mohon di-review agar Hana punya bahan bakar untuk tetap meng-update. **q.q** anyway, kalau pembaca nemuin ada hal yang aneh dan ga logis, segera protes ke Hana. Okok? **^.^**

Reviews make my whole day~

**Peyukcium,**

**-Hana,  
**Finished: July 22, 2012.


	3. Third Page: Cedric Diggory

**Word****c****ount: **3,644

**Warning****s****:** Slashy goodness, light OOC, iklan beberapa hal yang Hana _disclaim_, **AR  
****Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Terima kasih untuk waktu membaca, review, favs, dan alerts kalian! Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu... Hana berusaha ngelanjutin page ketiga much faster untuk pembaca sekalian (biarpun fail, hiks, abisnya kan puasa kemaren2 tuh #alesan). **:) Enjoy and Happee Reading!**

Th_i_rd P_a_ge

— _o_f —

**A**ction **S**peaks **L**ouder

**III.**

**:: **Cedric Diggory**::**

_Siapa manusia di sebelah Potter?_

**.**

**.**

Pandangan Draco terus mengarah ke arah dua manusia yang kini berhadapan. Potter, masih memegangi ponselnya, kini telah menjauhkannya dari telinga. Sementara orang berambut cokelat kemerahan itu tampak meminta ponsel Potter dari gestur tangannya yang terangkat. Draco tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Potter karena terhalang punggung pemuda tinggi yang juga memunggungi Draco.

Draco menolehkan kepala ke kanan-kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya bahwa Draco akan menguping atau _eavesdropping_, lalu membatu selama satu detik ketika mata seorang pemuda memandanginya.

Draco mengirimkan tatapan, 'apa lihat-lihat? Emang saya pisang?' dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya malu, lalu pergi menjauh. Puas bisa mengusir tanpa sepatah kata, Draco kembali mendekati dua manusia yang memojok di dekat pohon beringin.

Ia menyembunyikan tubuh di balik semak belukar yang tidak terawat, dan mengambil sejumput dedaunan untuk dituangnya ke atas kepala. Rambutnya terlalu berkilau dan indah—Draco harus menutupinya supaya tidak mencolok.

"...Dia bukan pacarku lagi," Draco mendengar suara asing yang pasti milik manusia berambut cokelat setelah _cover_-nya dinyatakan sukses 98%. "Aku memutuskannya. Dia tidak perlu tahu apa yang kulakukan secara rinci lagi, Harry."

Panggilan berbasis nama kecil? Rasa penasarannya membuat lubang hidungnya tersumpal. Untung saja tidak sampai membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau sangat ingin merebut ponselnya? Lagipula, ini ponselku," tambah Potter, ketika tangan si pemuda terangkat untuk menggapai ponsel Potter. Aksen Potter sekental madu, dan intonasinya sekeras intan. "Aku berhak melakukan apapun, memanggil siapapun, pada ponselku."

"Harry, mengertilah sedikit," kata pemuda itu, dan Draco tahu dari suaranya bahwa pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Jangan... jangan telpon Cho. Jangan beritahu aku ada disini."

"Ced," ada gemuruh asing di hati Draco yang tidak setuju bahwa Potter bisa berkata lebih lembut pada orang lain, dan bukan pada dirinya. "Aku akan melakukannya. _Setelah_ kau memberitahu apa alasanmu."

Pemuda bernama 'Ced' itu menghela berat, dan mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak. "Aku benci mengatakannya," kata 'Ced', nyaris tidak kedengaran Draco. "Kau pasti tidak mau mendengarkannya. Konyol. _Sangat_. Memalukan, Harry."

Biarpun wajah Potter tidak nampak, Draco bisa tahu dari sisinya bahwa Potter melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" sekali lagi, Draco tidak menyukai nada lembut di suara Potter yang biasa dingin dan datar. Apa hubungan 'Ced' ini dengan Potter? "Kau bisa katakan."

'Ced' mendadak berbalik, dan Draco mengumpat dalam hati. Untung saja refleksnya bagus sehingga ia segera berjongkok di semak-semak untuk bersembunyi. Kini, wajahnya kelihatan sepenuhnya oleh Draco. Sangat mirip Edward Cullen yang digemari Pansy. "Aku lebih dari percaya padamu," kata 'Ced', lalu berbalik lagi. "Kau janji tidak akan membenciku, oke?"

Dengusan. Lagi, Draco benci kenapa Potter bisa menahan tawa pada manusia mirip Edward Cullen itu. "_Cedric_," kata Potter, suaranya menandakan ketidaksabarannya meningkat, dan Draco jadi tahu nama asli pemuda tersebut. Cedric—nama yang buruk.

"Uh," kata Cedric, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menunduk, baru melanjutkan, "Cho selalu cemburu berat kalau aku mengontakmu, mengunjungimu, dan apapun yang kulakukan berdua denganmu."

Potter bergeser, dan wajahnya telah terlihat sekarang. Kekagetan membuat alis hitamnya terangkat. _Wew_, pikir Draco sambil memasukkan informasi ke laci di otaknya, _masalah yang cukup pribadi_. "Maksudmu?" aksen Prancis makin kentara. "Seperti... saat kau menjemputku pulang naik dokar di Indonesia, karena roda mobilmu masuk selokan? Seperti saat aku memintamu untuk mengantarku ke warteg waktu di Indonesia untuk memesan sayur lodeh?"

"Yeah," dari suaranya, Draco mengasumsi Cedric pasti sedang berpikir berat. "Aku tidak percaya kau suka sayuran putih bernama loweh itu. Aku dan ibuku saja muntah-muntah."

Semburat pucat melapisi pipi Potter sesaat, dan Draco bangga bisa merekam pemandangan itu ke otaknya yang cerdas. "Namanya _lodeh_. Itu enak," protes Potter, dan kembali menatap Cedric serius. "Kenapa Cho bisa cemburu?"

"Dia tidak memberitahuku apa alasannya," jawab Cedric. Sebagai manusia yang brilian, Draco bisa mengetahui ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik jawabannya. "Dia terlihat kesal kalau aku mengirimmu _e-mail_, _chatting_ denganmu, dan apa saja. Kalau kutanya, Cho malah mendengus... menghina."

Potter tampak tidak nyaman. Kenapa Potter tidak berwajah tembok lagi? "Aku... apa aku harus minta maaf?" tanya Potter, suaranya penuh keraguan. Betapa Draco benci Cedric yang bisa dengan beruntungnya meruntuhkan benteng es Potter.

"Bukan salahmu," kata Cedric, lalu meraih bahu Potter, dan membiarkan tangannya tersampir di bahu Potter. _Huh_, batin Draco mencela, _kesempatan dalam kesempitan_.

Potter membuang muka, dan Draco senang wajah Potter kembali dingin menghadap Cedric. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi," gumam Potter, dan berjalan pergi mendahului Cedric—ke arah Draco.

Draco segera menjauh dari semak-semaknya, berjalan sambil tiarap ke semak-semak yang berada di belakangnya, masih tetap mengawasi Potter takutnya bakal ketahuan.

Beruntungnya, Draco telah sampai di semak-semak incarannya, dan segera berdiri setelah menepuki daun di kepalanya agar bersih, lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan kilat.

Potter langsung lewat di depannya, berhenti, lalu menoleh ketika mendapati sosok Draco berada di semak-semak. Pasti mencurigakan, dilihat dari mata Potter yang menyipit, tapi Draco telah mengantisipasinya. Dengan ekspresi mengerut dan mata terarah ke dahan di pohon, Draco memulai aksinya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku masih ingin tetap di Inggris," kata Draco, bicara kepada ponselnya yang tidak dihubungi ke siapa-siapa. Untuk memperkuat _alibi_-nya bahwa Draco tidak menguping, ia menekan _keypad_ di belakang telinganya agar layar ponsel tetap menyala. "Yvonne. Aku tidak bisa ke Serikat sekarang. Sibuk sekali."

Tingkat kecurigaan Potter menipis, tapi pemuda itu tidak kunjung pergi. Draco menggumamkan, 'yeah. Oke. Hu'um. _Fine_. _No probs_. _Goodbye_.' dan langsung berputar menghadap Potter dengan gestur mematikan ponsel.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Draco, senyuman _charming_ diaktifkan.

Potter masih melipat lengannya, dan pemuda itu memberi tatapan memperingati, "Aku _tidak_ akan senang kalau kau menguping. Atau mengikutiku," suaranya dingin.

Dengan dusta yang terlatih, Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Daritadi aku punya urusan sendiri, Potter. Untuk apa aku merusak privasimu?" balas Draco.

Potter menatapnya keras, seakan ingin menendang Draco lagi—kali ini pasti di wajah—tapi akhirnya membuang muka. Lalu, kata yang Draco benci setengah mati kembali ditujukan ke arahnya oleh orang yang sama,

"Menjijikkan."

Dahi Draco nyaris berkedut kesal, tapi ia memasang senyuman terbaiknya di kala benaknya kembali menegakkan harga dirinya. "Apapun yang kau katakan selalu terdengar manis," komentar Draco.

Potter berdesis, tidak menatap Draco, tampak ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari 'menjijikkan'. Selama dua koma delapan detik mereka terdiam, sebelum Potter memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan wajah datar.

Draco menatap kepergian Potter dengan puas, dan ia tahu trik pura-pura menelpon itu pasti berhasil. Siapa Yvonne? Itu salah satu penggemarnya di Serikat yang menyukai Draco karena melihat foto tampan Draco di sebuah jejaring sosial bernama Nosebook.

**.**

**.**

Jam terakhir, pelajaran Seni oleh Mr Flitwick.

"Draco-Draco-Draco-Draco!"

Draco menyiapkan diri membuat benteng bernama, 'jangan tendang Pansy. Dia berguna,' di otak bagian pengaturan emosi, lalu menoleh ke belakang dimana suara nyaring Pansy bersumber.

"Ada apa, Pansy?"

Pansy memberikan senyuman tolol, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Draco menghela, lalu sudah akan kembali menghadap kanvasnya atas perintah 'melukis potret orang yang menginspirasi' dari Mr Flitwick, ketika lengan Pansy terulur dari belakang kepalanya dan memeluk erat Draco.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk terus tersenyum padamu, Drakie!" kata Pansy histeris tepat di telinganya. Potter di sampingnya melirik mereka sewot. Pansy mengetahuinya, dan ia memukul bahu Potter kasar. "Potter! Perhatikan kemana perginya tatapan menyebalkanmu itu!"

Potter memandang mereka dingin dan tidak peduli, lalu melanjutkan membuat sketsa di atas kanvasnya.

Saatnya Draco menjadi pahlawan. "Pansy. Kau tidak bisa memukul Potter sembarangan," kata Draco (sok) bijak. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat bekas luka akibat paku tadi pagi?"

Pansy tampak ingin protes karena Draco membela Potter, tapi gadis itu tersenyum licik ketika kata 'paku' meluncur dari bibir Draco. "Oke, aku akan jadi gadis yang baik kepada pengemis perhatian semacam Potter," kata Pansy, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Draco. Nada suaranya langsung semanis permen cokelat ketika menatap Draco. "Drakie, kau dengar berita yang sedang digunjingkan anak-anak cewek?"

Draco tidak peduli, sebenarnya, tapi tidak ada salahnya bisa tahu. "Berita apa?"

Wajah Pansy langsung tampak bermimpi, "Kau tahu Edward Cullen? Karakter yang diperankan Robert Pattinson di Twilight _saga_?" mata Pansy terpejam dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Ada anak baru yang mirip sekali dengan Eddie-ku! Warna rambutnya... gaya rambutnya... wajahnya... mirip sekali dengan Eddie! Tapi, matanya abu-abu, bukan keemasan."

Jangan-jangan.. orang yang dimaksud Pansy itu mahluk bernama Cedric yang tadi bertemu dengan Potter? "Siapa namanya, Pansy?"

Pansy melepaskan pelukannya pada Draco—membuat Draco bersyukur penuh terima kasih—lalu menatap sedih mata kelabunya, "Drakie, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu—tapi orang yang mirip Edward Cullen dan setampan Robert Pattinson itu menggoda! Aku tidak tahu harus memilihmu atau Eddie-ku—maksudku—"

"Pansy," kali ini, Draco memotong dengan suara pura-pura tersinggung. "Namanya, kumohon?"

Pansy menghela nafas berat, tampak merasa bersalah telah membandingi Draco dengan mahluk mirip karakter kesayangannya, "Cedric Diggory, Drakie," gumam Pansy, ekspresinya murung. "Aaaaah~ Draaaaakie, jangan marah—"

Dugaannya betul—Draco ternyata punya bakat tersembunyi sebagai peramal... haha. "Aku tidak marah," interupsi Draco, lalu mendorong Pansy menjauh dengan senyuman _gentle_, sehingga konsentrasi Pansy buyar. Mata kelabunya melirik Potter, tapi tidak ada respon selain tangannya yang tetap menari di atas kanvas. "Kau seharusnya melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Pansy. Aku tidak ingin kau kena detensi."

Pansy mengangguk, malu dan merasa bersalah.

Draco menarik nafas lega setelah Pansy kembali ke mejanya, dan melirik portret yang dirancang sketsanya oleh Potter.

"Siapa yang jadi tokoh inspirasimu?" tanya Draco, menunjuk sosok seorang wanita berambut panjang, dengan mata berbentuk buah badam di kanvas Potter. "Pacarmu?"

Potter menjauhkan kanvasnya dari Draco. "Bukan," gumam Potter.

"Gambarmu tidak terlalu bagus, ya," komentar Draco, mendekat untuk melihat pekerjaan Potter, dan menemukan bentuk kepalanya terlalu lonjong, matanya terlalu menyamping, dan helaian rambut lurus yang tidak beraturan. "Sketsamu berantakan. Mau kubantu?"

Dengusan yang nyaris sunyi berbaur dengan udara menjawab tawaran _murah_ hati Draco.

Hening, hanya bunyi gesekan pensil dengan kanvas milik Potter yang mengisi atmosfir di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kau menolak? Aku sudah baik-baik menawarkan jasa cuma-cuma," kata Draco, menjaga suaranya tetap terkontrol, tapi ekspresinya mengerut sebal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bicara tentang apapun denganmu," balas Potter lugas.

"_Well_, kau bicara denganku sekarang," kata Draco, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada bahu Potter untuk melihat sketsanya. Bau chamomile samar-samar menyapa indera penciumannya. "Kenapa, sih, kau sangat terlihat anti-D?"

"Apa itu anti-D?" tanya Potter, tidak menatap Draco.

"Anti-Draco. _Haters_-ku. Kau bagian dari grup _buruk_ itukah?" tanya Draco.

Potter mengeluarkan suara yang mirip dengan bunyi tercekik dua kali. Tertawa? Suaranya menarik, pikir Draco. "Aku baru tahu orang sesempurna, sepintar, setampan kau, Malfoy, punya _haters_ juga," balas Potter menyindir.

"Semakin banyak _fans_, semakin banyak _haters_," ucap Draco, lalu tertegun. Matanya tak berkedip, dan Potter tetap menghadap sketsanya tanpa gangguan. "Tunggu. Kau menyebutku '_tampan'_?"

Pensil di atas kanvas berhenti menoreh, dan wajah Potter yang sedikit bingung berada tidak jauh dari wajah Draco. "Sejak kapan kau mengasumsi _begitu_?"

"Kau menyebutnya, Potter. Kau bilang aku tampan," kata Draco, dan senyuman setengah seringai melebarkan bibirnya. "Akui kalau kau mengagumiku, Potter."

Wajah Potter kosong seputih kanvasnya, lalu rona merah muda perlahan menyebar di tulang pipinya. "Itu sarkastis, Malfoy," oh, betapa indahnya mulut Potter yang menyebut nama belakangnya seperti _itu_ dengan lidah eksotisnya _itu_. "Aku harap kau mengerti definisi dari sarkastis..?"

"Tenang, Potter, kau bicara dengan pelajar tampan terpintar di Slytherin," balas Draco. "Aku bisa membedakan yang mana sarkastis, dan yang mana kejujuran," Draco tersenyum memesona. "Nah, Potter, kau tadi mengatakan kejujuran."

Potter memutar mata hijaunya, pipinya kembali pucat, dan kembali menyempurnakan sketsanya yang amburadul. "Pembual silakan membual," gumam Potter.

Draco berdecak, dan ia mengambil kanvasnya yang nyaris sempurna. "Setidaknya aku tidak membual ketika mengatakan bahwa sketsamu itu mirip gambaran balita yang baru bisa memegang pensil," pancing Draco, menambahkan garis-garis dengan pensilnya demi memperindah sketsa portretnya. Itu ibunya, di kanvas, dengan rambut ikal menjuntai ke punggung, wajah berparas elegan, tulang pipi mencuat, dan kepala yang terangkat tegak.

Dan benar, penghinaan Draco terhadap sketsa portretnya bisa menghasilkan respon.

"Jangan menghina sketsaku," desis Potter.

"Memang siapa orang di sketsamu, Potter? Sepenting ituk—"

"Lebih dari penting. Ini ibuku," potong Potter dengan nada yang menyumbat tenggorokan.

Draco kaget. "Itu ibumu?" tanya Draco.

Potter terdiam, menatap Draco tajam sebagai bukti 'ya'.

Draco mendorong sketsanya hingga menyentuh lengan Potter yang berbekas tusukan paku perlahan. "Aku juga menggambar ibuku," kata Draco tanpa ditanya, karena entah, atmosfir saat ini begitu membuatnya ingin memberitahu Potter. Dan apa maksud kesamaan di potret mereka?

Tatapan tajam Potter mencair menjadi sesuatu yang nyaris menghangatkan, tapi mata itu segera teralih ke portret ibu Draco. Mungkin topik tentang ibu sangat berpengaruh pada Potter?

Mereka terdiam sejenak, memandangi sketsa satu sama lain dalam keheningan yang hanya mengurung mereka berdua, sebelum Draco berdeham,

"Siapa namanya? Ibumu, maksudku."

Potter tampak tidak ingin menjawab, tapi sepertinya udara di sekitar mereka memaksa mereka untuk buka mulut dan menjawab.

"Lilianne," gumam Potter, suaranya lebih rendah dari bisikan, tapi karena jarak mereka dekat, telinga Draco bisa menangkapnya. "_Lily_—bunga lili."

Draco menelan ludahnya. Sejak kapan ia membagi cerita pribadi pada Potter? Sejak kapan Potter tidak terlihat sebeku patung es? Sejak kapan... rasanya... _ergh_. Lebih baik jangan dibicarakan, deh.

"Sepertinya kita punya kesamaan lagi," kata Draco setelah berpikir sejenak. "Ibuku bernama Narcissa. Dari _narcissus_—bunga bakung."

Potter tampak terkejut, tapi tidak bicara apa-apa.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tertimbun di dasar mendadak melesak ke luar mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih ibumu menjadi inspirasimu?" suara Draco terdengar terlalu berbeda, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Hening sejenak, "Ibuku.. terlalu spesial," kata Potter, lalu berhenti. Potter nampak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya yang menggantung, tapi tidak membuka mulut lagi.

"Ibumu ada dimana?" pertanyaan yang kali ini berasal dari Draco membuat Potter tidak nyaman.

"Meninggal," kata Potter akhirnya. Hampa.

Draco tidak menyukai topik yang gelap dan sangat pribadi—apalagi kalau topik itu tidak membicarakan tentang kehebatannya. Narsis? Memang. "Potter, mendongak," kata Draco, mengecilkan volume perintah di suaranya.

Potter otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya, dan langsung bertatapan dengan Draco. Draco menyadari ada kesamaan yang identik di mata Potter dan mata ibunya di portret. "Matamu.. persis sekali," komentar Draco.

"Hmm," balas Potter lembut, dan senyuman asing yang tipis dan samar sekali membentuk bibirnya. Hanya setengah detik, tapi bagaikan lima menit penuh di memori Draco. "Aku mewarisinya dari ibuku."

Draco sudah akan meluncurkan pertanyaan lainnya yang tidak disaring, karena... Draco merasa Potter adalah err... orang yang... _tepat_. Potter sama pintarnya, bisa menyaingi Draco, dan memiliki kesan misterius yang magnetik; sementara Draco memiliki kesan pemikat hati yang sangat didambakan.

Ah. Ya. Intinya, Draco tidak bisa melanjutkan sesi tanya-jawab dengan Potter karena Mr Flitwick telah kembali dari urusannya, dan memaksa Draco untuk mengambil cat dan kuas daripada mengajak Potter buka mulut.

Sampai bel yang menandakan jam pulang, Potter masih tetap mengunci mulutnya, dan Draco terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Draco tahu Daphne pasti melihat interaksinya dengan Potter dan menuntut penjelasan—sementara Pansy menusuk-nusuk tengkuknya dengan tatapan berduri kecemburuan. Tak lupa juga penggemarnya yang berada di kelas—pasti penasaran kenapa pangeran pujaan mereka mau bicara dengan Potter...

"Harry!"

Suara asing namun dikenali Draco terdengar menyeru dari ambang kelas. Draco melihat Potter membeku di tengah gerakannya yang memasukkan buku mengenai metode melukis, dan mata kelabunya segera bergerak untuk melihat sumber suara.

...Pantas saja tadi para gadis di kelasnya menarik nafas tajam.

Di ambang pintu berdiri sosok jangkung berambut cokelat kemerahan, dengan pasang mata kelabu—yang, sialnya, _mirip_ sekali dengan mata Draco yang memukau—dan wajah tampan yang bisa meruntuhkan tingginya popularitas Draco.

"OMG, itu Edward Cullen! Itu Edward Cullen dari kelas tetangga! Ganteng, _OMG_! _OMG_, _OMG_, _OMG_, _OMG_!"

Kalimat di atas adalah contoh dari bentuk _fans_ Draco yang berkhianat. Dan kenapa banyak sekali '_OMG_'-nya?

"Ya ampun, demi majalah Seventeen yang kurampok dari Bank (?), kenapa dia bisa mirip Robert Pattinson?!"

_Heh. Bukannya Robert Pattinson itu botak, ya?_ batin Draco iri hati. _Seharusnya mereka meneriaki namaku! Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! Bukan _OMG, OMG_, seperti tadi_.

_Oke, Cedric Diggory, silakan ambil _fans_-ku. Kau boleh menang sekarang, tapi semua orang akan tahu siapa yang akan juara nantinya!_ batin Draco misuh-misuh.

Diggory masuk ke ruang kelas, membuat histeria para gadis meningkat, lalu berhenti di dekat Potter, yang otomatis juga berada di dekat Draco.

Draco bersedia saja menyabet Diggory dengan tongkat lempar lebing, tapi tidak jadi karena pasti _fans_-nya akan menganggap hal itu sangat negatif.

"Harry," kata Diggory lagi, seakan teriakan _fans_-nya hanya feses (baca: tai) kucing yang tergeletak di pojokan kebun. "Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Teriakan para gadis sunyi dalam selang waktu sepertiga detik, dan Harry memberikan pandangan membunuh yang segelap lorong tanpa lentera di tengah malam pada tiap mata yang memandangnya.

Ketika mata hijaunya menghujam manik kelabu Draco, tatapan itu tidak seseram sebelumnya, dan Potter membuang muka. Ia mengambil tasnya, dan berjalan cepat tanpa suara, mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang menggantung di udara.

Diggory tampak _shock_. Saat Diggory sudah akan mengejar Potter dengan wajah berwarna gelap, para gadis langsung berkomplot dan membentuk setengah lingkaran—menutupi pintu keluar dari Diggory, lalu menghujani Diggory dengan puluhan kata-kata yang sangat... _perempuan_.

Ini baru pertama kalinya Draco bersyukur akan _fans_-nya yang mengkhianati dirinya.

Draco memanggul tasnya memakai satu tangan dengan gaya keren seperti yang muncul di majalah-majalah fesyen, lalu mengucapkan, 'permisi,' agar para gadis mau membuka jalan untuknya.

Draco bisa keluar dari kerumunan itu—yang entah jadi tiga kali lebih banyak, tiga kali lebih ganas, dan tiga kali lebih liar—dan segera menyusuri koridor utama yang mengarah ke Aula.

Draco mencari Potter dengan teliti di antara ratusan murid dengan _blazer_ hitam dan berdasi hijau berlambang Slytherin yang pulang sekarang, dan menemukan sebuah kepala berambut hitam liar di akhir Aula yang berdiri memunggungi di dekat parkiran motor.

Dengan cepat langkah kaki membawanya, hingga Draco berhadapan dengan Potter yang tingginya hanya mencapai ujung hidungnya.

"Potter," sapa Draco bernada manis, tapi setengah berhasil. "Belum pulang?"

Potter meliriknya sebentar, bibirnya cemberut. "Belum," gerutunya.

"Menunggu pacarmu si Cullen itu?" tebak Draco, merasa racun kebencian mengalir di suaranya.

Potter berdesis, "Kenapa kau menyangka orang-orang di dekatku itu _pacar_ku?" Potter pasti masih menganggap insiden ibunya yang dianggap 'pacar' oleh Draco masih bermasalah.

Draco mengedikkan bahunya, tersenyum sopan meminta maaf. "Kau terlalu sulit didekati. Makanya aku berpikir mereka pacarmu," balas Draco.

Potter membuang muka lagi, lalu tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di lahan parkiran. Potter menoleh ke belakang, lalu menatap Draco,

"Kau tahu cara menyabotase?" tanya Potter.

Draco, sebagai murid cerdas yang tidak sombong dan rajin memberi makan ikan piranha di akuariumnya, mengangguk. "Tentu saja," kata Draco bangga, lalu pertanyaan yang menyenangkan terlintas. "Kau ingin menyabotase motor Cullen?"

Wajah Potter ada di antara marah dan ingin tertawa. "Jangan memanggilnya Cullen," kata Potter, dan Draco tidak percaya ada nada terhibur yang setipis benang di suaranya. "Ya. Sabotase."

"Aku tidak tahu patung bisa bercanda," gumam Draco, menatap Potter dari atas sampai bawah.

Potter memberinya tatapan datar, lalu berbalik untuk memasuki lahan parkir. Beberapa murid memandangi Draco, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang matanya tertuju ke arah Potter.

Draco merasa piring porselen berlabel 'harga diri'nya terinjak-injak. Tadi Diggory yang membuat _fans_-nya berkhianat. Sekarang? Potter mengambil lebih banyak perhatian. _Sial_.

Potter yang berjalan di depannya mendadak berhenti, membuat Draco yang membatin dengki menubruk pemuda di depannya.

"Aw," desis Draco, betisnya menabrak knalpot motor yang keperakan ditimpa cahaya matahari. "Potter, lainkali pasang lampu lalu lintas di punggungmu, oke?"

"Jangan bodoh," gerutu Potter, lalu menegakkan diri, membuat Draco yang tadi menempel di belakangnya menjauh mundur.

"Yang mana motor Cullen?"

Potter mengeluarkan ciri-ciri ingin mengoreksi panggilannya terhadap Diggory, tapi tidak ada koreksian yang terdengar. "Warna hitam. Plat nomornya ada enam digit. Awalnya H," kata Potter, dan mereka berjalan lagi, lalu berhenti di depan motor gelap dengan aksen kuning gelap di bagian joknya.

_Keren juga_, batin Draco dengan nada merendahkan, _tapi tidak sekeren motornya yang hitam keperakan_. "Motor Cullen punya nama?" tanya Draco sambil memutar-mutar kaca spionnya.

Potter menampar tangan Draco agar menjauh dari spion seraya berkata, "Kita hanya menyabotase. Bukan merusak motornya," bedanya 'kan tipis sekali...

"Lalu," Draco nyengir ketika mata zamrud Potter terarah padanya. "Aku memanggil motornya apa?"

Potter mengeluarkan suara tercekik yang hanya berlangsung selama dua detik. Itu suara Potter yang _tertawa_. "Panggil dia Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol."

Draco tidak mempercayai telinganya. "Kau bukan Potter yang sedang menyamar 'kan?" Potter yang tertawa itu mustahil, apalagi bercanda?

Wajah Potter kembali datar, dan manik hijaunya menembakkan pandangan dingin ke arah Draco.

"Oke. Kau bukan penyamar," kata Draco sambil mengangguk. Ia lebih ingin menghadapi Potter yang tadi tertawa dengan suara tercekik daripada dipelototi dingin seperti itu.

Potter mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol. "Sabotase," Potter mengingatkan.

"Bagaimana kalau Cullen kembali sebelum kita selesai?" tanya Draco, menyisir kembali poni keperakan yang jatuh menutupi matanya.

Potter terdiam, berpikir dengan kepala menunduk. Draco sudah akan mengusulkan untuk menyuruh Pansy agar tetap menahan Diggory lebih lama, tapi Potter sudah mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku yang akan menghadangnya di Aula. Aku tahu Cedric tidak akan bisa kabur dari cengkraman para gadis," kata Potter, nadanya sekaan bicara, 'aku sudah bilang belasan kali tapi dia tidak mendengarkan'. "Kau urus Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol."

Potter serius tampaknya. Draco tertawa dalam hati, siapa yang tidak mau menyabotase orang yang telah membuat _fans_-nya berkhianat? _Revenge is sweet_. "Oke."

"Maksimal lima menit," tambah Potter, lalu meraih sesuatu dari sakunya, dan menyerahkannya pada Draco. "Kau bisa mendatangiku dengan alasan mengembalikan ini."

Draco mengambil benda rata putih dari tangan Potter, lalu membolak-balikkannya. "Kertas kosong?"

"Itu satu-satunya benda yang ada di saku celanaku," gumam Potter.

"Oh," kata Draco, memandangi lipatan kertas Potter di tangannya. "Apa yang kau pilih? Aku memotong remnya, melubangi rodanya, atau cukup menyebar paku?"

Potter tampak tidak mengira Draco akan memberinya pilihan, lalu menyipitkan mata, "Sebar pakunya. Dan lubangi roda Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol."

Dengan itu, Potter meninggalkan Draco sendiri, dengan selembar kertas kosong. Draco berniat menyimpan kertasnya ke dalam saku, tapi mendapatkan ide. Ia menulis di atas kertasnya dengan bolpoin yang menggantung di sakunya, seringai terbentuk sekilas saat bolpoinnya menggores kertas, lalu memasuki kertasnya ke saku.

Ha. Draco tidak akan mau melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain tanpa dibayar, dan Draco akan meminta bayarannya pada Potter dalam... kertas itu.

**.**

**.**

**~ TeBeSe ~**

**Hana's Footnote:: **Makasih banyak yang masih mau mengikuti fic Hana! Pasti chapter ini lebih gaje yah.. soal sabotase itu imajinasi loh, jadi jangan dipikir logis oke **-,-** Pas baca review kalian, Hana ngerasa termotivasi banget. Buat yang pengen fourth page di-update, review aja **:D** Hana udah setengah jalan buat fifth page abisnya~ hehe. I'm so grateful to have you guys hanging around my reviewcase. **:,)**

**Tell me what ya think!****;)**

**Peyukcium,**

**-Hana,  
**Finished: July 25, 2012.


	4. Fourth Page: Uninvited Guests

**Word****c****ount: **4,122  
**Warning****s****:** Slash, light OOC, iklan beberapa hal yang Hana disclaim, **AR  
****Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Hana beneran, seriusan, BERTERIMA KASIH buat dukungan kalian semua **:,)** favs, alerts, terlebih review... itu udah kaya air berlian aja deh. #lebaynyakumat hehe. **Enjoy and Happee Reading!**

F_ou_rth P_a_ge  
— _o_f —  
**A**ction **S**peaks **L**ouder

**IV.**

**:: **Uninvited Guests**::  
**_Draco tidak akan mau melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain tanpa dibayar, dan Draco akan meminta bayarannya pada Potter dalam... kertas itu._

**.**

**::**

**.**

Sabotase selesai.

Paku-paku sudah dipasang Draco supaya saat berputar, paku akan segera menancap di rodanya. Beberapa paku disebar juga dengan posisi terbalik supaya memperparah kondisi roda, dan mata kelabunya bisa menangkap angin perlahan-lahan meninggalkan ruang di ban roda yang mengempis.

Draco telah berakting baik sekali sebagai pemilik Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol, sehingga tidak dirasakannya ada tatapan heran atau curiga terarah padanya. Dan dengan gerakan _super_ _smart_ Draco, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa sedaritadi paku telah berada di sekeliling motor Diggory.

Jika ada orang lewat? Itu perkara mudah. Draco telah mengantisipasinya dengan memindahkan motor Diggory ke pojok lahan parkiran yang tidak mencolok, dan dengan kejeniusan otaknya, Draco terlihat seperti tengah membetulkan si Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol.

Intinya, sabotase motor Diggory berjalan lancar, membawa rasa manis yang memuaskan ke lidah Draco. Biar Diggory _tahu_ rasa karena telah membuat _fans_-nya berkhianat.

Ia mengambil tas hitamnya dari jok motor, lalu berjalan menjauhi Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol.

Kakinya melangkah dengan percaya diri keluar dari lahan parkir, menuju Aula, dengan senyuman menggoda ketika gadis-gadis yang lewat menatapnya dengan pipi merona.

Matanya beredar, dan Draco melihat kepala Potter yang rambutnya seakan tidak pernah mengenal sisir seumur-umur, berdiri tegak bersama pemuda mirip Edward Cullen. Ada beberapa gadis yang mengelilingi Diggory, dan Draco yakin pasti Pansy ada di antara kerumunan itu.

Draco agak kaget saat melihat Daphne berada jauh dari kerumunan, dan ketika bertemu tatap dengan Draco, gadis dengan rambut terurai itu tersenyum manis penuh makna.

"Potter," panggil Draco, dan pemilik namanya berbalik. Sekilas ada pertanyaan, 'kenapa lama sekali?' di iris jernih itu. Draco merogoh sakunya, dan memasang senyuman ramah. Telinganya mendengar helaan meleleh dari para gadis. "Kau lupa kertas tugasmu," Draco menyerahkannya.

Alis Potter mengerut menerima kertas dari Draco. Pasti matanya menangkap tulisan-tulisan (rapi) Draco di baliknya. "Trims," gumam Potter. Biarpun berbisik, ini pertama kalinya Potter berterima kasih.

"Aku senang bisa membantumu," balas Draco.

"Itu kertas apaan?" terdengar suara penuh kecemburuan di antara gerombolan gadis yang mengelilingi mereka.

Draco menoleh dan tersenyum tipis pada Pansy—si sumber kecemburuan. "Daftar tugas, Pansy. Potter meninggalkannya di kelas."

"Kalau begitu," si Edward Cullen angkat bicara, kecurigaan mengalir deras di perkataannya. "Kenapa kau muncul dari arah parkiran, bukan dari gedung sekolah?"

"Tadinya aku mengajak Potter pulang bareng dengan motorku," kata Draco lancar, menghasilkan pekikan tidak terima dari Pansy dan mata Potter juga Diggory yang melebar. "Kalau kalian berpikir kami akan kencan, itu fitnah. Aku dan Potter hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugas, dan daftarnya ada di kertas yang tadi kukembalikan ke Potter."

Draco menatap mata kelabu Diggory dingin, dan batinnya sewot melihat seberapa miripnya mata kelabu sang Draco Lucius Malfoy dengan Edward Cullen **gagal** itu.

Dari ekor matanya, Draco bisa melihat Potter membuka kertasnya yang tidak lagi kosong, membacanya sebentar sekali, lalu menutup matanya—seakan ingin menelan amarahnya bulat-bulat.

Draco nyengir dalam hati.

"Terserah padamu," kata Diggory lebih dingin, dan ia menatap Potter. "Kau tetap mau pulang bersamaku 'kan?"

Potter membuka matanya, hijau di irisnya terang penuh emosi, tapi garis wajahnya tetap dingin dan terkontrol. "Tidak," tolak Potter, dan benak Draco melompat-lompat seirama lagu LMFAO yang berjudul Party Rock Anthem. Draco bisa _shuffling_, tapi ia lebih memilih _breakdance_ atau _pantomime_ di pikirannya. "Aku harus pergi bersama Malfoy."

"Kenapa?" suara Diggory berat dengan kekecewaan. Para gadis di sekeliling menggigiti kuku-kuku bercat norak mereka—Pansy menggigiti novel Breaking Dawn-nya (untuk apa gadis itu bawa-bawa novel tebal?) dengan ekspresi patah hati. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Potter memandang Diggory seakan-akan kepalanya bertambah menjadi tiga. "Aku wajib mengerjakan tugasnya. Kita pergi lainkali," kata Potter bernada final, air wajah tak tersentuh, sangat tenang, lalu menghadap Draco dengan pandangan yang diam-diam membunuh. "Kerjakan di warnet."

Draco menghela nafas. "Aku punya tablet. IPad. Atau laptop. Beserta modemnya."

Potter tidak membalas apa-apa, sama sunyinya dengan gerombolan gadis dan Diggory yang masih murung, juga Pansy yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Sungguh berlebihan, gadis itu.

"Terserah," gumam Potter dingin, lalu menarik lengan Draco dengan kasar. Dari tangan mereka yang bersentuhan, Draco merasakan emosi membuat kulit Potter makin hangat. "Dimana motormu?"

_Ini bagian dari akting_, otak Draco yang _smart_ menganalisa, dan punggungnya menjadi pendaratan pandangan penuh cemburu para gadis (dan Diggory). "Di seberang motor Cullen," kata Draco.

Mereka mendekati motor Draco yang kelihatan berharga tinggi, dan Potter melepas tangan Draco seakan tangannya menyentuh lahar panas. Tatapan cemburu terhalang pohon yang menutupi mereka. "Bisakah kau memanggilnya dengan _normal_?" tanya Potter dingin.

Draco mengeluarkan kunci motornya, "Memang panggilanku itu tidak normal?" tanya Draco halus.

Potter memutar matanya, "Jangan menggunakan nada bicara seperti _itu_ kepadaku," Potter pasti ingin menambah kata, 'menjijikkan', tapi Draco telah mendahuluinya.

"Aku tidak menjijikkan, Potter, aku orang yang higienis," sela Draco, masih menggunakan nada lembutnya yang dikritik Potter. Ia meraih helm hitam yang menggantung di kaca spion, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Potter segera naik. "Ayo. Aku punya firasat kalau Cedric-mu itu bisa mengetahui bahwa yang menyabotase motornya itu kita."

Potter mengirimkan sebuah tendangan yang bagus ke knalpotnya, lalu memukul bahu Draco dengan tidak lembut, sebelum menaiki motor Draco. "Aku tinggal bilang yang menyabotase itu Malfoy, bukan aku."

Draco tertawa singkat, dan ia lebih tahu cara apa yang membuat Potter terganggu. "Setidaknya," suaranya merendah, dan Pansy selalu bilang suara rendahnya itu seksi. "Aku bersamamu saat ini. Dan kau tahu? Mendengarmu mengucapkan namaku itu sangat—"

Potter menendang betis Draco dengan kuat, sehingga nyeri membuat Draco mengernyit. "Ribet. _Cepat_ pergi dari sini."

Draco paling tidak suka diperintah. Maka itu, ia menyandarkan punggungnya sampai bertubrukan dengan tubuh Potter di belakangnya, sementara tangannya terulur untuk meraba paha Potter. "Begini lebih nyaman," gumam Draco, menatap wajah Potter dari kaca helmnya, nyengir melihat warna pipi Potter gabungan dari merah dan hijau.

"Kau—" gigi Potter bergemeletuk, tapi bukan karena kedinginan. "Kau orang paling _menjijikkan, narsis, dan selalu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu._"

Mendadak tubuh Draco terhempas ke depan, nyaris membuat motornya maju menabrak gerobak sampah yang lewat, lalu cepat-cepat menegakkan diri. Selain mendorong tubuh Draco, Potter juga meninju bahunya.

Draco harus lebih cerdas lagi jika ingin menggoda Potter, sepertinya. Ia tidak mungkin terus mendapatkan luka, bukan?

Oleh sebab itu, Draco menyalakan mesin motornya, dan langsung melaju tanpa bilang apa-apa ke Potter yang menumpang. Lengan Potter sesaat memeluk pinggangnya ketika detik pertama Draco mengebut, tapi Potter langsung memindahkan lengannya ke pegangan motor di belakang. Sungguh disayangkan.

"Mau kemana kita?" tanya Draco, pandangan tetap lurus ke depan, menyalip mobil-mobil mewah sampai bajaj di jalanan.

Potter tidak menjawab.

"Hey," Draco meninggikan suara setelah mendorong kaca helm ke atas. "Potter, kau serius mau ke Manor-ku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Potter.

Draco menurunkan kaca helmnya, lalu minggir mendekati trotar, dan menarik rem mendadak.

Draco bisa merasakan wajah Potter menubruk punggungnya bersama kacamatanya. Draco tertawa.

"_Apa_?" desis Potter penuh kegelapan. Potter meninjunya lagi di bahu, tapi lebih pelan.

Draco melepas helm, membiarkan rambut pirangnya menjadi keemasan diterpa cahaya mentari di siang hari. Matanya melirik spion, memandang Potter yang wajahnya terlipat kesal, sambil sesekali melihat sosoknya di cermin cembung itu—_selalu sempurna_, batinnya narsis.

"Kita mau ke mana?" ulang Draco, melepas tasnya dari punggung, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Kau kesempitan duduk dengan tasku?"

Potter mendelik ke arahnya, lalu merampas tas Draco dari tangan pucatnya. Tangan Potter saat itu terlihat lebih terang di bawah matahari, dan biarpun kulitnya sedikit lebih cokelat dibanding Draco, kulit Potter terlihat lebih lembut.

"Kalau kau ingin aku membawakan tasmu," kata Potter, matanya dipenuhi keinginan tertawa dan menghina sekaligus, lalu membuang tas Draco ke trotoar. "Silakan bermimpi."

Draco mengabaikan beragam tatapan dari orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, lalu melirik Potter kesal. "Kau menumpang. Kau tidak menyetir. Kau tidak menyabotase," Draco berputar agar bisa menyentil hidung Potter gesit, supaya Potter tidak menampar tangannya. "Kurang murah hati apa, aku ini? Apa aku harus menyerahkan sertifikat Manor agar kau bisa melihat betapa baiknya aku?"

Potter membuang muka, mulutnya melengkung ke bawah, dan ada secercah rasa bersalah di pandangan zamrudnya.

"Potter," Draco memanggilnya lebih lembut, diam-diam senang bisa membuat Potter merasa bersalah. Pasti hanya Draco yang bisa membuatnya begitu. "Ambil, dan _please_, pegang tasku sampai ke Manor."

Mata Potter bergulir, dan berhenti untuk memberikan tatapan dingin pada Draco, "Cerewet," gumam Potter.

Draco tidak membalas, karena Potter kini mengambil kembali tasnya dengan kaki, lalu memegangnya tanpa kasih sayang. Ia baru saja mau berkomentar saat Potter mendorongnya agar kembali menghadap jalanan,

"Cepat jalan. _Fans_-mu bisa saja membuntuti," kata Potter.

Draco otomatis melirik spion, tapi ia tidak melihat ada kendaraan pribadi yang dimiliki _fans_-nya. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa," kata Draco, memasang kembali helmnya. "Seandainya ada, pasti itu si Edward Cullen yang cemburu berat karena aku membawamu pulang."

"_Kau_ menyabotase motornya, ingat?" tanya Potter dengan gelap.

"Itu _kita_, yang menyabotase motornya," balas Draco tenang. Ia men-starter motornya, lalu mengubah gigi dari netral ke gigi dua. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Diggory?"

"Seperti mimpi kalau aku memberitahumu," gumam Potter datar.

Draco mendengus, lalu kembali meluncur ke jalan raya. Lewat kaca spionnya, dari kaca helmnya yang gelap, mata kelabunya menikmati pemandangan berupa Potter yang kelihatan sekali tidak pernah berpergian menaiki motor.

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang di tempat tinggalku. Manor keluarga Malfoy yang telah diwariskan secara turun-temurun, dan suatu saat akan turun kepadaku," Draco menjelaskan (dengan bangga) setelah memarkir motornya di antara mercedes hitam _gloss_ dan jaguar milik Father. Sekarang, Draco menuntun Potter melewati taman dengan patung raksasa yang dikeliling air mancur berwarna-warni akibat pembiasan matahari pukul satu lewat tiga-puluh siang.

Tadinya Potter minta diturunkan di trotoar, tapi ternyata gerombolan fans Draco, bersama Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol yang dikendarai Diggory, membuntuti Draco dan Potter. Sehingga... Potter harus rela diseret ke Manor.

"Hm," respon Potter, matanya mengelilingi taman, sampai ke pintu masuk _maze_ dari lengkungan besi yang dililit rangkaian mawar putih di bagian paling timur taman. "Itu maze?"

"_Pintu_nya," koreksi Draco, kepuasan mewarnai tebal suaranya. Ia tahu Manor-nya memang sangat mengagumkan. Apalagi pemiliknya, tambah Draco—narsisnya kumat. "Sebenarnya, itu _shortcut_ untuk ruang-ruang rahasia di Manor."

"...Maksudmu, untuk kegiatan bisnis _underworld_?"

Senang bicara dengan mahluk yang kecerdasannya setara... "Pamanku mafia. Bibiku kriminal yang sedang disidang karena meledakkan salah satu kota di Israel. Sementara relatif lain sering menggunakan ruangan-ruangan itu untuk _meeting_ sesama pebisnis gelap."

Potter tampak ingin menanyakan hal lain, tapi sampai mereka di depan pintu utama, tidak ada pertanyaan yang keluar.

"Tunggu," kata Potter, menghentikan tangan Draco yang kini memutar kunci emas dengan pola rumit di lubangnya.

"Kenapa?" Draco membiarkan kunci itu menancap.

Potter mengambil kertas dari sakunya—itu kertas yang Draco tulis—meremasnya, dan melempar kertas itu tepat mengenai titik di antara kedua mata Draco.

"_Aku_ _tidak akan pergi bersamamu_," kata Potter, mengeluarkan tiap katanya bagaikan es yang dipahat setajam pedang.

Draco memungut kertas yang telah diremukkan itu, dan membuka isinya.

_**Dinner. Saturday night. Alone with me.**_

"_Invitation_ ini adalah gaji untuk sabotase yang kulakukan pada Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol," kata Draco kalem, tersenyum tanpa humor.

"Tidak perlu penjelasanmu," kata Potter, menatapnya lebih menusuk dibanding dingin. "Apa maksud tindakan konyolmu?"

"Ini tidak konyol," Draco membela kertas kucel yang dipegangnya. Tulisan indah dari bolpoin hitamnya terlihat mencolok di bidang putih. "_Kau_lah yang konyol bila menolakku. Mana rasa terima kasihmu?"

Potter memberikan tatapan mematikan. "Memang seberat apa menyabotase Motor-Punya-Orang-Tolol?"

"Aku suka kau memanggil motor punya _your Cedric_ itu dengan nama menghina," komentar Draco. "Oh. Untuk pertanyaanmu; aku harus akting, menjaga tingkat kecurigaan seminimal mungkin, dan mengeluarkan dua-puluh enam paku."

"Kau keberatan dengan harga pakunya?" Potter bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

Draco mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Potter. "Aku _bisa_ membangun pabrik paku _sekarang_ kalau aku menghendakinya," ucap Draco, senyuman ramah terpeta di bibirnya yang berkedut menghina. Potter sangat keras kepala. "Yang membuatku keberatan adalah jika kau menolak undanganku yang jadi fantasi para gadis."

"Kau pikir aku punya otak burung unta seperti para _fans_-mu yang cacat mata itu?" suara Potter lebih keras dibandingkan suaranya yang biasa mirip bisikan.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak melihat otakmu dari sini," balas Draco lembut, kontras dengan perkataannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menerima? Kau tidak akan rugi barang sedikitpun. Sedetikpun."

"Aku tidak peduli pada materi, _Malfoy_," Potter menyebut namanya penuh penekanan sehingga aksennya membuat nama belakang Draco terdengar asing. "Ini harga diri."

"Aku tidak melakukan pelecehan apapun terhadapmu," kata Draco, menyandar pada daun pintu.

Potter memejamkan matanya sesaat, lalu membuang muka. Lengan melipat di depan dadanya, dan ekspresinya kembali datar. Draco kesal sendiri melihat wajah itu. Padahal tadi ia berhasil mengeluarkan bergaris-garis emosi dari Potter.

"Terserah," kata Potter dingin setelah jeda yang cukup panjang.

Draco mengulum seringai kemenangan. Nah, baru ini yang namanya jerat pesona seorang Draco Malfoy, "Terima kasih banyak," katanya, jaga imej, lalu memutar kunci ke arah timur sampai bunyi 'ding' pelan terdengar. Draco menarik kuncinya keluar dari lubang, dan pintu itu menggeser terbuka tanpa didorong.

Draco masuk, diekori Potter, lalu pintunya menutup dengan gebrakan yang cukup nyaring.

"Mana keluargamu?"

Draco kaget Potter mendadak bertanya dan memulai sebuah topik. Biasanya, Potter hanya akan mengamati dalam diam seperti patung dengan pahatan zamrud di matanya. Ia mengontrol kembali air wajahnya, dan Draco menoleh sedikit untuk membalasnya,

"Mereka semua sibuk di ruangan masing-masing," kata Draco, dan tersenyum pada wajah Potter yang terlihat bingung. "Kau penasaran atau khawatir pada kondisi psikologisku?"

Pipi Potter diwarnai merah muda yang sangat pucat, "Aku tidak menemukan siapapun yang menyambutmu pulang," gumam Potter, lalu memberikannya tatapan tajam. "Jangan GR."

Draco tertawa, dan menyejajarkan langkahnya sehingga ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Potter. "Sambut aku, kalau begitu."

Potter memberikan tatapan datar, "Kau boleh berkhayal."

Draco tertawa lagi, kali ini sambil merangkul bahu Potter. Kaki mereka menapaki anak-anak tangga dari marmer yang bercorak melingkar-lingkar. "Cukup tersenyum, Potter, tidak mahal 'kan?"

Potter memberinya tatapan yang menjanjikan tendangan savate tingkat menengah yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding tendangan sebelumnya.

"Oke, aku akan mengalah," kata Draco, memaksakan senyuman pada pemuda yang masih berusaha melubangi kepalanya dengan tatapan. "Sampai kapan kau mau di Manor-ku?"

Potter mengambil ponselnya dari saku, lalu mengetik dengan cepat di atas _keypad_. Draco mau mengintip apa isinya, tapi Potter telah kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

"Aku harus memastikan Cedric telah berhenti membuntutiku," gumam Potter, lalu menatap Draco. "Usir _fans_-mu juga."

"Tidak bisa," tolak Draco, berbelok ke kanan sambil memainkan kuncinya di tangan. "Aku menghargai _fans_-ku yang setia mengagumiku."

Potter mendengus. "Aku berharap kuman narsismu tidak mengontaminasiku."

Draco tersenyum, berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya yang dilabeli, 'PRINCE'S ROOM' dengan kenop berhias permata. Mata kelabunya berkilau menghadap Potter. "Aku berharap senyumanku mengalihkan duniamu."

Potter memutar matanya, seperti habis melihat roti gandum digoreng bersama kalkun bersaus tiram—menjijikkan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau meng-_SMS_ siapa, sih?"

Draco tengah duduk di kasur _king-size_-nya yang berkelambu di tengah kamarnya, sementara Potter duduk bersimpuh jauh sekali di dekat jendelanya yang besar bertirai hijau pucat.

"Tidak perlu tahu," jawab Potter singkat.

"Judes," komentar Draco, bangkit dari kasurnya ke arah Potter yang duduk bersimpuh. "Kakimu tidak pegal duduk dengan posisi itu?"

Potter tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya. "Tidak."

"Setidaknya, hormati pemilik kamar, Potter," gerutu Draco, duduk di kursi yang berada di samping Potter. Draco tidak tahu kenapa Potter malah lebih memilih duduk di lantai.

"Hmmm," kata Potter. "Cedric belum pulang ke apartemennya."

"Lalu?"

Potter tidak menjawab.

Draco tidak kembali bicara. Mata kelabunya terpaku ke bawah, memandang kepala Potter yang agak menunduk ke arah layar ponselnya.

Sekarang agak sore, dan sinar keemasan membanjir dari jendela Draco yang tirainya dibuka. Kacanya tembus-pandang, maka itu Potter yang duduk di dekat jendela menjadi sangat... bercahaya.

Draco menikmati keheningan yang menggantung dan Potter yang tidak sadar bahwa menjadi pusat pandangan Draco, sebelum bunyi bebatuan kecil yang menabrak kaca membuat alis Draco terangkat sebelah sambil bangkit dari bangkunya.

Kerikil itu muncul dari bawah, dan mengenai jendela yang kini Draco pandang. Potter juga berdiri di sebelahnya, tapi wajahnya tidak semarah Draco.

Draco menurunkan pandangannya, dan disitulah sumber pelemparan kerikilnya.

_Diggory_. Si Edward Cullen gagal. Orang yang membuat _fans_ Draco berkhianat. Cedric-nya Potter.

Draco segera mendorong kaca jendelanya terbuka, tidak melepas pandangan mematikannya pada Diggory yang berada di bawah sana bersama Pansy, Greengrass, dan... mahluk apa itu? Ginny Weasley?

Draco berjanji akan menyuruh pelayannya menggosok, menyabuni, juga membersihkan tempat yang dipijak Weasley dan Diggory itu.

"Heh," bentak Draco galak dari jendela yang dibuka. "Kata siapa kalian boleh berdiri disini?"

Pansy tampak mau menangis di sebelah kanan Diggory, sementara Daphne memasang cengiran polos. Weasley yang ada di sebelah kiri Diggory tidak menatapnya, malah terus memandangi wajah Edward Cullen gagal itu.

Draco tahu dari awal bahwa Daphne-lah alasan utama dua manusia rendahan itu menampakkan diri di area Manor-nya.

"Aku ingin Harry!" balas Diggory, tanpa norma berkomunikasi dengan tuan rumah yang baik dan benar. "Kau menyabotase motorku!"

Draco memberikan _death glare_, bersiap meneriakkan kata berupa, 'dasar mahluk jelata kotor tak tahu diri!', atau, 'pergi dari Manor-ku, atau kupanggil polisi!', atau, 'kehadiran kalian membuang-buang oksigen saja!'; tapi tertahan akibat Potter yang menarik lengannya sampai bunyi 'kretek-kretek' terdengar. Ouch.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau berkata kotor pada Cedric," gumam Potter dengan keputusannya yang tanpa penolakan. "Kau diam. Biar aku yang bicara."

Draco benci mengiyakan, tapi demi hidupnya supaya tidak punah, Draco mengangguk dingin.

Potter memberikannya tatapan memperingati terakhir, lalu mencondongkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Cedric," sahut Potter datar. "Kau pulang ke apartemenmu saja. Miss Eliza punya titipan untukmu."

"Tidak mungkin," mata kelabu Diggory lebih cerah, tapi alis cokelatnya mengerut. "Aku tidak bisa bertaruh meninggalkanmu dengan orang tidak dikenal yang rumahnya berbelit begini. Kau pasti kesulitan kabur."

Draco _nyaris_ mengambil vas bunga di _coffee table_ terdekat dan menimpuknya ke kepala kurang ajar Diggory.

"Jangan menganggapku bocah ingusan," gerutu Potter, angin berhembus makin kencang, membawa helaian hitam Potter berurai di udara. Dari beberapa helaian yang disinari matahari, Draco bisa melihat ada garis-garis warna merah di antara rambut gelapnya. "Pulang, Cedric."

Bukannya Diggory yang membalas, Pansy malah menatap tajam Potter.

"Kau rela mengusir Eddie-ku yang susah payah mengganti ban motor lalu mengejarmu sampai kesini? Potter, _you're such a terrible, ugly, silly wanker_!"

Draco berdeham di samping Potter, tangan pucatnya melingkar kilat di bahu Potter. Saatnya menjadi pahlawan. "Pansy, tidak ada yang boleh berkata kasar di hadapan tuan rumah."

Pansy menciut seketika, seolah ada penyihir imajinasi yang mengubahnya menjadi kurcaci dengan tubuh mirip bola pingpong.

Daphne tertawa sambil menutup setengah wajahnya dengan kipas hitam polos yang sewarna dengan kuku-kukunya.

"Malfoy, kau tidak berhak bicara pada—"

"Maaf, Weasley," potong Draco membekukan, lengan di bahu Potter mengerat. "Aku tidak bicara pada fanatik Twilight yang cuma ikut-ikutan menyerbu Manor-ku."

Wajah Weasley makin merah, dan gadis itu merapat pada Diggory yang sepertinya hanya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Potter yang dirangkul Draco.

"Ini menghabiskan waktu," desis Potter, pelan, dan pasti tidak terdengar di telinga empat orang yang mendongak itu.

"Kau mau menggunakan rencana B?" tawar Draco, padahal tidak ada rencana A. Tidak ada rencana apapun sejak awal, lengkapnya.

Potter menoleh sehingga Draco berhadapan dengan mata hijau sepenuhnya. "Apapun. Yang penting Cedric bisa kembali ke apartemennya."

Draco menarik-narik kerah di belakang kepala Potter. Pemuda itu tidak sadar kerahnya dimainkan. "Kau berjanji mau memberitahuku apa alasanmu mengusir Cullen?"

Potter memberikannya tatapan menghina. "Asal kau berjanji tidak memanggilnya macam-macam."

Draco nyengir. Soal begitu sih ringan... karena Draco telah mendapatkan rencana yang akan membuatnya satu langkah lebih dekat untuk menginjak harga diri Potter. "Kau bisa pegang janjiku," kata Draco mantap.

Potter ragu. Kelihatan sekali dari gurat ekspresinya. "Tapi, aku ingin dengar dulu apa bunyi rencanany-ah!"

Draco telah menghadap keempat mahluk di bawahnya itu, bersamaan dengan lengannya yang menggelincir turun sengaja sampai nyaris menyentuh bokong Potter. Draco merasa Potter terlonjak—membuat ucapannya terpotong dengan tarikan nafas tajam—lalu melebarkan seringai yang berselimut senyuman inosen.

"Sebenarnya," Draco merapatkan tubuh mereka, dadanya membentur punggung Potter yang masih didera syoknya, dan bibirnya mencium puncak kepala Potter yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut liar lembut. "Aku dan Harry masih ada urusan yang belum diselesaikan di kamar pribadiku."

Draco bisa merasakan seringainya melebar dihalangi rambut-rambut Potter, sementara tubuh di pelukannya menegang tanpa suara. Pansy menjerit dengan wajah membiru, Diggory memucat dengan mata membelalak, Daphne tiba-tiba saja sudah memegang _camdig_-nya yang diambil dari kantung rahasia dalam seragamnya (soal muat atau tidaknya itu ditanyakan pada kaum gadis, karena Draco itu cowok), lalu _blitz_ menjepret berkali-kali ke arah Draco yang masih menempel dengan Potter di lubang jendela.

Draco tidak perlu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Weasley, karena Weasley muncul secara tiba-tiba, tidak jelas asalnya darimana, dan Draco tidak mempedulikan gadis kampungan sepertinya untuk menjadi _fans_ Draco.

"Aku tidak percaya akhirnya kalian mengakui hubungan kalian! Aku tidak percaya!" seru Daphne dengan wajah sumringah. Mata hijau gelapnya berbinar, bibirnya yang berkilau tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, Draco, Potter, aku yakin Klub Jurnalistik akan memberiku honor melimpah kalau foto ini beredar di setiap mading!"

Draco sudah memprediksikan jiwa bigos (biang gosip) Daphne pasti langsung membara, tapi tidak untuk reaksi Potter.

"Mustahil," bisik Potter.

Draco sudah akan menoleh, ketika tamparan luar biasa menyambutnya sampai kepala Draco seakan nyaris copot dari engselnya ke arah kanan, dan tubuhnya terhuyung sampai menabrak dinding tepat di sebelah jendela, sehingga '_tamu'_ terhormat di bawah sana akan kesulitan melihatnya dan Potter.

Pipinya cenat-cenut, dan Draco bisa membayangkan reaksi Pansy yang pasti langsung histeris, Daphne yang tidak merasa bersalah karena baginya berita itu lebih penting dari makan dan minum, Diggory yang puas Potter berhasil menamparnya dengan dahsyat, sementara Weasley... _well_, gadis itu tidak penting saat ini.

"_Jangan_. _Pernah_. _Lakukan_. _Itu_. _Lagi_. _Padaku_."

Semuanya penuh penekanan, tiap katanya dingin, tiap jedanya mematikan seperti racun ular, perkataan Potter sangat menusuk sampai rasanya sakit menatap mata hijau yang menyipit dengan sadis itu.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu, _idiot_," balas Draco, nafasnya kacau. Pipinya panas dan nyeri, tapi Draco tidak membawa tangannya menutup pipinya. "Kau bilang ingin mengusir Diggory—"

"Kau bisa tunggu konfirmasiku dulu," suara Potter naik dua oktaf lebih. Baru kali ini Draco melihat ada kepanikan dan emosi yang memancar keluar dengan berantakan dari mata _emerald_-nya. "Gadis itu membawa _kamera_!"

Draco terpana melihat mata hijau Potter mencerah ke beberapa _shade_ yang menimbulkan mata itu jadi mirip lampu; fenomena yang sangat langka, begitu indah. Draco tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata yang tidak hampa lagi itu.

Potter makin kesal melihat Draco membatu dengan begonya di dinding. "_Say_ _something_! Aku tidak ingin wajahku terpampang di mading! Dengan fitnah, pula!"

Otak Draco berkerja. Kalorinya disalurkan untuk berpikir keras. Potter masih menatapnya nanar, dan Draco agak heran kenapa Potter sepanik itu... ia seharusnya bangga bisa bersanding dengan manusia sesempurna Draco Malfoy di mading. Ah, akan tetapi, Potter memang mahluk yang penuh kejutan...

"Aku punya rencana _back-up_," ucap Draco setelah kesunyian melanda, dan telinganya mendengar ribut-ribut di luar jendela. Pasti Pansy berusaha merebut _camdig_ Daphne. "Aku bisa membuai Daphne untuk memberikan _camdig_-nya."

"Tidak akan berhasil," gumam Potter, mendelik pada Draco. "Kau terlalu besar kepala."

"Dan kau sok meramal. Aku yakin aku bisa meminta foto-foto itu dari Daphne. Apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan?" Draco menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia harus memanggil dokter supaya pipinya tidak membengkak... ia tidak mungkin tampil buruk di depan para _fans_-nya. "Potter. Kalau kau segitu ragunya, mau bertaruh denganku?"

Sebelum Potter menjawab, ada seruan, 'HENTIKAN!' dari arah tamu yang tidak diundang di bawah sana.

Draco mengabaikan seruan itu, karena momen bersama Potter lebih penting.

"Aku tidak bertaruh."

Draco memutar matanya, mengerang pelan ketika tangannya menyentuh bagian yang kena _damage_ paling parah. "Pengecut."

Potter tampak tersinggung. Terlebih, di kondisinya yang mulai lepas kontrol, sepertinya emosi lebih mudah menghancurkan tembok _expressionless_ Potter. "Aku bertaruh kau akan gagal mendapatkan foto itu," bisik Potter.

Draco menyerigai. "Aku _akan_ menang telak," kata Draco percaya diri, menatap Potter seperti elang yang hendak menangkap mangsanya dari kejauhan. "Kalau aku menang—kau harus, _wajib_, datang ke _dinner_ yang kupersiapkan. Dengan segala peraturannya. Juga semua hal yang kuinginkan."

Potter menatapnya tajam, menghasilkan rasa ribuan tombak menghujam pandangan Draco, menusuknya telak sampai ke belakang kepala. "Kalau kau gagal," tatapan Potter berubah mendadak menjadi sangat dingin. "Ijinkan aku menendangmu sepuasnya di lapangan sekolah. Terutama, menendang wajahmu."

"Silakan," kata Draco santai, melebarkan lengannya dengan ekspresi merendahkan. Seberapa mengintimidasinya Potter, yang namanya permainan, akan dimenangkan oleh Draco seorang. "Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kekalahan."

Sementara Draco dan Harry memulai awal pertaruhan yang menggunakan harga diri sebagai bahan mentahnya, Daphne tengah berseteru hebat sambil memegangi _camdig_-nya erat-erat dengan Pansy dan Cedric mengenai foto yang masih panas sementara seorang gadis berambut merah diusir karena dianggap tidak punya urusan apapun dengan mereka.

Tinggal tunggu pihak manakah yang menang—Draco? Atau Harry?

**.**

**.**

**~ TeBeSe ~**

**Hana's Footnote:: **Thanks a bunch for readers and reviewers that still wait for another update! #peyuk Hana tambah bahagia kalo seandainya kalian nulis apa yang kalian pikirin abis baca fic ini. **:D **and for Ginny... no bashing, really. Sorry! Maaf telatnya sampe berbulan2 gini... Hana ga pede banget dengan chap satu ini, entah napa. Luckily, besok libur, jadi ada waktu buat update.

Say something!

**Peyukcium,**

**-Hana,  
**Finished: July 29, 2012.


End file.
